YO NO SOY ADOLESCENTE!
by natico-yan
Summary: Cuando Sakura, llega a "aquí" comienza su vida, ella no quiere aventuras pero las tendrá, ella no quiere hormonas alborotadas, pero las tendrá, y sobre todo, no quiere ser adolescente... ¡pero sera mas que eso! aunque solo tenga 8 y medio.
1. Prologo

******DISCLAIMER: © ****Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, prohibido tomarla sin mi autorización. Los lugares ficticios en los que se desarrolla la historia son de mi propiedad. Se toma referencia de lugares también existente.**

******lo personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... y bla bla bla**

**Prologo **

Pero que carajos es todo esto, ¿enserio puede en el mundo existir algo así?, edificios altos, de unos 10 pisos como mínimo, canchas inmensas, mas grandes casi que mi pequeña ciudad, piscinas, jardines, mas edificios, y sobre todo… rodeados de pura y cristalina agua de mar…. Yo nunca he visto el mar! Bueno, no que yo recordara, es simplemente en una palabra: hermoso.

Este lugar está para las típicas historias de libros sobre chicos adolecentes que esperan encontrar aventuras maravillosas y divertirse hasta morir, literalmente, porque ellos creen que la vida es solo la juventud y no piensan en otra cosa que no sean sus hormonas revueltas. Y ahí está el problema, que yo no tengo hormonas revueltas, no quiero una vida con aventuras y morir en el intento (a menos claro, que eso implique unas buenas caricaturas, chocolate y mis hermanos y primos frente a la tv.) y muy sobre todo… YO NO SOY ADOLECENTE! Apenas tengo 8 y medio, joder!

**¿Que les pareció?**


	2. Cap 1: Aquí

**DISCLAIMER: ©****Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, prohibido tomarla sin mi autorización. Los lugares ficticios en los que se desarrolla la historia son de mi propiedad. Se toma referencia de lugares también existente.**

**lo personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto... y bla bla bla**

Cap. 1: "Aquí"

-listo cariño, ya llegamos, esta bonito para que negarlo- mi madre como siempre tan optimista, (nótese el sarcasmo).

-hajaam- mi mal humor brotaba por todos mis poros, creo que el Grinch quedaba en pañales al lado mío.

-ey, no pongas esa cara que sabes que no es mi culpa que estemos aquí, fue tu papá el que..-

-¡que no es mi papá! Es mi padre biológico, ¿porque nadie lo quiere entender?, mi papá debe estar en Konoha, sentado en el sofá tomando cerveza, y extrañando a su adorada hija pequeña.- es tan difícil para las personas entender que desde mi punto de vista mi padre biológico solo sirvió para poner el espermatozoide que me formo y no más. Que mi papá es un hombre que se ha encargado de mi, a pesar de saber que no soy su hija de sangre, por algo dice el dicho que padre no es el que crea sino el que cría.

-ya, ya!, bájale, ya entendí, pero ahora entiende tú que no es mi culpa que estés aquí, que por mi quisiera devolverme por donde vinimos, e irnos a sentar en ese sofá, junto a tu papá, mientras comemos un rico sándwich- la imagen mental de eso, solo ayudo a que me hundiera mas en mi depresión.

-mamá… déjame decirte que tu forma de subir el ánimo, no está funcionando tan bien como lo planeaste.

Que tu madre respire profundo y se arrodille para quedar a tu altura, solo indica una cosa…

-lo sé y lo siento hija… pero no hay nada que pueda hacer- exactamente eso es lo que indica, ¡no hay nada que hacer! – pero tienes que ser optimista solo serán los fines de semana, y vas a estar de lunes a viernes con nosotros, además no es tan malo. Tan solo mira este lugar, grande, hermoso, podrás hacer muchos amigos y no estrás sola, ella está aquí… ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿Pasar más tiempo con ella?- debería estar prohibido que tus padres te miren con esa cara de perro mojado (a la que, obviamente, no te puedes negar) y utilicen tus argumentos en tu contra… prohibido no, ¡debería ser ilegal!

Ahora la que respiro profundo fui yo –está bien, si a ti no te importa que me utilicen como rata de laboratorio… ¿por qué debería importarme a mí?- y con esa genial frase súper "parte cocos", cogí mi pequeño bolso-maleta (de esos que utilizas para acampar) y me di media vuelta, arrastrando mis pequeños converse negros de calaveras directo al edificio principal, escuchado a los lejos los gritos de mi mamá llamándome.

Bueno, se que deben tener muchas preguntas, yo las tendría en su lugar, ¿pero por cual de todas comienzo?…. Por la parte de mi padre biológico estaría bien.

Su nombre es Bernard Walton un súper empresario, y uno de los más ricos de Europa con una fortuna de 41 mil millones de dólares. Superado por poco por otro multi-mega millonario. Su fortuna creció 13,5 mil millones dólares por el incremento del precio de sus acciones de LVMH, gracias a la fuerte demanda de productos de lujo. También es propietario de una cadena de hoteles que la verdad nunca he visitado, una seria de tiendas de línea de ropa y carros, entre otras entidades que solo sirven para aumentar el tamaño de sus bolcillos o de sus cuentas de ahorro.

Que les puedo decir de este hombre que no aparezca en internet o en las noticias, de hecho ustedes puede saber más de él que yo que soy su supuesta hija. La verdad ni su apellido tengo, primero porque no lo quiero y segundo porque lo intento y no lo deje. Lo único que tengo de él son los ojos verde trasnparentosos que hacen que parezca ciega, nada más, el cabello rosa lo saque de mi mamá. En cuanto al apellido que tengo es el de mi papá, Jiraiya Haruno, un hombre que actualmente es pensionado, que aunque no viva con mi mamá, la respeta, y está al pendiente de sus hijos.

La verdad él es un poco promiscuo, que yo sepa tiene 7 hijos (sin contarme a mi ya que sanguinamente no soy nada de él) entre ellos mi medio hermano Shisui (aunque sea un fastidio completo al ser 3 años mayor que yo, es el hermano más genial del mundo, pero no se lo digan porque me puede molestar por el resto de mis días) de los otros 6 solo conozco a 4, porque una ya ha muerto, una niña que murió antes de que yo naciera ,el otro un niño, Nawaki, no lo he visto en mi vida, y me gustaría hacerlo, es mi hermano después de todo (aunque sea de mentiritas). Ellos dos eran hijos de una señora que lastimosamente también falleció, las dos de enfermedades, algo bastante triste. De los otros cuatro, tres son hombres, los dos mayores desempeñan trabajos en diferentes milicias y mi hermano y hermana restantes estudia igual que Shisui y yo. En fin todos somos Haruno orgullosamente a pesar de ser tan variados.

Solo hay un problema y es que aquí no puedo usar mi apellido, debo usa el de mi padre biológico, ósea Walton, es asqueroso ese nombre. Imagínense Sakura Walton, eso no pega ni con chicle…que pena.

Bueno en cuanto a "aquí" como lo he llamado, es un instituto mundial para niños especiales o como es conocido como el **GIS CHILDREN** "**G**lobal **I**nstitute For **S**pecial **Children**". Lo sé, para ser "súper dotados" no tiene nada de imaginación.

En resumen esto es una súper cárcel ubicada en medio de la nada, en una isla que no le pertenece a nadie (por nadie me refiero a ningún país) equipada como un montón de chucherías muy caras, que según el panfleto: _"motivaran tus habilidades para convertirte en el hombre/mujer del futuro" (_la verdad por la parte de "futuro" no tengo ni la menor idea a que se refieren, pero supongo que de tantos experimentos que deben realizar ya quemaron sus propias neuronas.). En fin, estaré encerrada todos los fines de semana de mi restante niñez en esta paradisiaca isla de locos.

…**..**

**¿Comentarios?**


	3. Cap 2: Kei

Cap 2: Kei

-no puede ser tan malo, no puede ser tan malo, no puede ser tan malo- que mejor mantra para subir el ánimo y no perder la cabeza que ese.

Después de recorrer por media hora el edificio principal, sin que ningún samaritano se dignara en ayudarme, porque a los pocos que le pedía ayuda me miraban como bicho raro, u otros simplemente me fulminaban con rayos x imaginarios. Y es que a quien en su sano juicio, en un lugar al que llega gente de todas partes del mundo, se le ocurre colocar TODAS LAS MALTITAS SEÑALIZACIONES EN INGLES! Por Dios!, en estos momentos me estoy cuestionando seriamente eso de "súper dotado".

Y como cereza de postre, estoy dando la vuelta en una esquina y kataplum!, me choco con un cuerpo del mismo uno y venti-tantos metros igual que yo.

-Lo siento tanto, perdón **(en ingles)- ** una niña de cabello negro-azulado largo, es la causante de mi dolor de trasero, pero no la culpo también fue culpa mía, iba tan concentrada maldiciendo a los estúpidos que hicieron estas estúpidas decoraciones que no me fije por donde iba.

-¿eh?-

-que lo siento mucho **(en ingles)- ** la niña no ha levantado la cabeza, desde que nos pusimos de pie, ¿será tímida?, oh vaya, no había caído en cuenta que me estaba hablando en ingles, lo mejor es que entiendo lo que dice. Lástima que no se leerlo… si vez madre y después decías que ver los Simpson y Futurama no traerían algo bueno!

**De aquí en adelante todo lo que hablen será en ingles imaginario**

-tranquila, también iba distraída… maldiciendo al mundo- lo ultimo lo susurre obviamente, no quiero que la niña me tome como la loca que sé que soy.

¿Qué tan común les sucede que cuando una persona te ve por primera vez, luego de poner cara de terror te mire con odio puro en el fondo de sus ojos?, pues no se a ustedes pero a mi es la primera vez que me pasa, y en verdad me dio miedo. –aamm, oye tal vez tu me puedas ayudar es que…-

-lo siento, estoy ocupada… tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no puedo- la pobre casi trepa por las paredes intentando alejarse de mí, ok!, ¿será que tengo algo en la cara o huelo mal? Pero mamá no me dijo nada cuando se fue, ¿será que eso era lo que me quería decir y no uno de sus monólogos de visión positivas y comprensión que siempre me hecha?

-claro, claro, no hay problema, yo seguiré buscando a alguien, no te preocupes- pero que está mal con esta gente, primero me disculpo y me mira como toro salvaje, luego le pido ayuda y parece zarigüeya buscando alguna cueva, y ahora parece un lémur con los ojos que casi se le salen de las cuencas (lo sé mis comparaciones son geniales XD).

-¿lo dices en serio?, es decir que tu…, aahh no!, claro, yo me voy, si es lo mejor- aparte de rara, tartamudea, y no es que tenga nada contra los tartamudos, pero ¡Jesús! Ya me está asustando, por poco y entra en colapso mental.

-¿oye estas bien?, ¿quieres agua?, ¿o algo de comer?, ¡Jesús! Chica cálmate que te va a dar algo- ooook, no es normal que una persona comience a hiperventilar de un momento para otro. Ya me aterro este lugar.

-nononono, es que tu… tu eres la que debe calmarse, y dejar a actuar- ..¿Qué?..- después de que arruinaste mis cosas esta mañana, ahora vienes y te comportas como si nada, en verdad ¡ya déjame en paz! – la pobre comenzó a llorar como si le hubieran arruinado la vida, irónicamente porque no debe tener más de 9 años igual que yo.

-Oye! Oye!, para la moto ahí, primero que todo, yo acabo de llegar, estoy perdida en este lugar, donde parece que solo hablan, viven y respiran un idioma, sin importarles las demás personas, y sobre todo nunca te había visto en….- oohhh, ya se de que va todo esto- alto!, dijiste que yo te había arruinado algo esta mañana y yo no sé que más cosas, ¿cierto?- ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿en cuanto a mí,… te refieres a… Keiko?

-claro- sorbido- que- sorbido- si- sorbido- a quien- sorbido- mas- sorbido- me referiría?- después de medio entender los barbullos que la niña decía comprendí a que venía tanto alboroto. Alboroto que tiene nombre y apellido: Keiko Walton.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se me había olvidado comentarles un pequeño detalle… jejeje... Tengo una hermana gemela. Ya sé, ya se, sé que no es "pequeño" pero es que solo la he visto unas cuatro o cinco veces en mi vida. Claro que son veces que yo recuerde, porque según mi mamá, Kei y yo éramos muy unida cuando pequeñas (irónico porque todavía somos pequeñas: solo tenemos 8 y medio) pero supongo que se refiere a esa etapa de la que cuando creces más, te olvidas de todo, cruzaste la línea. Eso lo vi en una película "_Pequeños Genios_" es muy genial, mamá dice que Kei y yo éramos igual a esos niños, excepto la parte en la que Sly hacia unas geniales mortales hacia atrás, lastima yo quería ser tan genial como Sly.

En fin, Kei vive con Bernard, desde hace unos cuatro o cinco años, no recuerdo. Cuando él se entero que no podía tener más hijos luego de un cáncer en la próstata del que milagrosamente salió vivo. Al parecer Kei y yo somos sus únicas hijas, cosa que yo estoy segura que no es cierto. Pero como no sabía a quien más joderle la vida aparte de mi madre, se apareció de un día para otro, exigiendo (porque ni siquiera pidió el favor, sino que de una llego con sus arranques de grandeza) sus derechos de paternidad, sobre mi hermana y yo.

Fue tanto el alboroto que terminaron en juicio… que creían que mi mamá se iba a dejar, no señor, mi tío padrino es abogado y uno de los mejores, así que alcanzaron a llegar a un acuerdo, a pesar de toda la plata que Bernard paso al "respetadísimo" juez.

Se alego que por la violación (así fue que nacimos nosotras) de Bernard hacia mi madre, se dudaba de las capacidades mentales del señor para cuidar de dos niñas, así que bueno, ya saben, nos separaron.

De los detalles del acuerdo, no estoy enterada, porque supuestamente es algo que a mí no me interesa (si como no, siendo yo una de las afectadas directas). Fue un lio para que me hablaran del porque mi hermana menor y yo estábamos separadas, primero tuve que leerme un libro de enfermería de la biblioteca del colegio para saber que era cáncer, luego aprovece una de mis citas de rutina al médico, para bombardearlo con preguntas acerca del cáncer de próstata (hubieran visto la cara del pobre medico, todavía me da risa de recordarlo) cosa que me toco reforzar con un libro de la biblioteca de la ciudad, y luego leerme los libros enteros de justicia y abogacía que mi tío tiene en su biblioteca personal. Fue un proceso bastante complejo. Pero logre tener bastante material argumentativo para que me contaran con el mayor detalle posible lo que ocurría.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**IMPORTANTE LEER: en la historia Konoha no queda en la parte asiática del mundo, sino por lo lados del continente Americano. Se habla español, mas adelante va a ser importante saber esto. Se podría decir que Konoha viene de un país (PAIS DEL FUEGO) que está en proceso de desarrollo, imagínense que forma parte de América Latina ya que la historia original se ubica ahí. **

…**..**

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, correcciones? **

**Agradecimientos a **_**Anny Uchiha 97**_** : rápida la conti :D ya tengo varios capítulos, así que de ahora en adelante intentare subir uno diario. **


	4. Cap 3: normal vs diferente

**Cap 3: Normal Vs. Diferente. **

-y eso es todo. Somos hermanas… pero no vivimos juntas-

Luego de que la niña se calmara de el arranque de nervios (lloraba como madalena la chiquilla) e intentarle explicar (casi por media hora más) el malentendido de hermanas gemelas y todo el cuento y contarle la historia, (solo la parte de la que estoy enterada). Por fin dejo de llorar.

-ósea que tú no eres Keiko- ¡aleluya! Es que es tan difícil que una persona entienda que otra tiene una hermana gemela que vive en el otro lado del planeta y tienen diferente padre.

Suspiro profundo, me estoy acostumbrando a esto- no, no soy Keiko, soy Sakura Haruno, vivo en una pequeña ciudad del País del Fuego, es mi primera vez en este horripilante lugar, y estoy perdida desde hace…- chequeo mi reloj de muñeca- ¡una hora! Joder, debería estar en la secretaria hace media hora, ¡rayos!

-Uuu, si quieres yo te puedo llevar- tin tin tin…creo que las campanas del cielo acabaron de sonar.

-serias mi salvadora, y te adoraría por el resto de… lo que queda de este día- creo que tengo cara de payaso, porque ahora la niña se está riendo de mi en mi cara, eso es denigrante – oye, que primero te asustes hasta casi morir cuando me vez, y ahora te rías está generando dos cosas, la primera: que piense que estás loca…. O que yo por fin estoy loca y estoy viendo gente loca.- suspiro profundo- no creo que la loca soy yo.

-lo siento, es que eres graciosa. Si definitivamente no eres Keiko, pueden que físicamente se parezca muchísimo, pero la forma de ser es muy diferente- ahora me está mirando seria, creo que es bipolar.

-oye, tengo muchísimas preguntas que hacerte, como ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a mi hermana?, o ¿Por qué carajo solo hablan ingles? O ¿de qué país eres porque esos ojos rasgados, no son americanos? Entre otras muchas, pero en serio, necesito llegar donde una tal Chinume, Chiruye… algo asi.

-te refieres a la señorita Shizune, es la secretaria de la sede. Es japonesa igual que yo. Lo demás te lo puedo responder en la comida si quieres, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdísimo, pero ahora corre, que no quiero llegar tarde a ver a la señorita Chiruye, tal vez sea igual de loca que todos aquí, no quiero morir tan joven- la cogí de la muñeca y eche a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por ese pasillo, en verdad, cuando digo que este lugar me da miedo es enserio.

-¡es Shizune!, y aquí no estamos locos, además vas por el pasillo contrariooo- y apenas dijo eso, frene con mis converse, di media vuelta y corrí otra vez, puede que diga que no están locos, pero después de conocerla a ella creo lo contrario.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegamos a una sala con puertas eléctricas y aire acondicionado, fue de maravilla, me sentí renacer, ese lugar en verdad es genial, lástima que las personas no tanto.

La señorita Shizune, por fin lo supe decir, en verdad era Japonesa, como lo dijo Hinata (si la niña tiene nombre), además de muy afable. No se puso furiosa ni nada por el estilo, antes me dijo que me comprendía, que a todos les pasaba. Eso disminuyo mi depresión.

La señorita Shizune me entrego una carpeta con un poco de papeles, entre ellos una especie de acuerdo judicial, permisos que mis padres debían firmar ya que ninguno me acompaño, un acuerdo estudiantil que es un manual con las normas y reglas, aparte de mi horario (el cual a simple vista se ve… pasable) y la tarjeta eléctrica que es la llave para acceder al dormitorio y a los salones, es personalizada y sirve para llevar el control del lugar al parecer y también la asistencia en cada clase, aquí si saben cómo darse lujo en muchas cosas.

Luego de eso Hinata me llevo al dormitorio, gracias a Dios quede con ella en el mismo cuarto, al parecer ella siempre estuvo sola (su padre paga mucho dinero para eso) y como no habían más cuartos disponibles con niñas de mi edad me toco con ella… por mi excelente.

Según lo que Hinata me conto, ella es hija de un empresario asiático muy importante en el sector automotriz, su madre es Alemana, (con razón tiene los ojos cristalinos, a decir verdad es muy bonita), pero se crio en Japón, al parecer descubrieron que era súper dotada a la edad de tres años, y desde entonces esta acá. Ella está toda la semana, su papá argumenta que quiere lo mejor para ella por eso la tiene encerrada en este lugar, y solo sale cada mitad y fin de año, algo así como las vacaciones en mi escuela.

Tiene un primo mayor, por parte del papá, que también está aquí, pero casi no se hablan, y una hermana pequeña que entro el mes pasado, ya que también nació con "dotes especiales".

Por lo que me he dado cuenta, Hinata es muy tranquila y reservada, un poco tímida también, para ser asiática es muy contemporánea, he leído muchos libros de costumbres asiáticas y a veces pueden llegar a ser muy radicales, pero ella no es así. No se trata con mucha gente, pero los conoce a todos, tiene memoria casi fotográfica. Además su "habilidad" según palabras de ella, es la psicología, es algo como poder definir y encasillar a una persona con solo tratarla una vez, así que eso tampoco ayuda a que se relacione con los demás. Al parecer la mayoría de las personas de acá son hijos de multimillonarios, en pocas palabras, malcriados.

En cuanto al idioma, aplican eso que dicen que el ingles es el idioma universal, yo creo que es que no quieren gastar dinero en poner otros papelitos con los otros idiomas. Además se cuenta con clases de todo los idiomas habidos y por haber en el mundo, podemos tomar cualquiera. En mi horario tengo dos, ingles y alemán (no se para que el alemán, si no tengo planeado visitar Alemania, pero bueeeno, todo lo que pueda aprender es bien recibido)

Ahora me dirijo a mi cuarto en compañía de Hinata. Espero que sea genial, además quiero descansar un poco, la carrera de hace rato me dejo cansada, este lugar es inmenso. Además todavía queda algo que aclarar con la pequeña Hinata, ni crea que se me ha olvidado… exacto: mi hermana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-WWWAAAUU!, es te lugar es genialisisisisimo!... no quiero ni imaginar cuánto dinero está pagando Bernard para que yo esté aquí, debe ser una millonada!.- me siento como en la casa de "_los supersónicos_" todo computarizado y pantallas geniales donde se coloca lo que quieres que hagan las cosas. El "cuarto", (porque parece un apartamento) es simplemente genial y grande. Tiene un entre piso que es donde quedan los cuartos, dos, cada uno con baño y armario, en la planta baja hay una sala inmensa y otro baño, un cuarto de estudios, y un inmenso ventanal con vista espectacular, lo bueno de estar en el 8 piso.

-oye, disculpa mi indiscreción, pero ¿Por qué llamas a tu padre por el nombre, no se molesta?- estamos sentadas en la sala, los sofás de cuero blanco (como casi todo el cuarto) son simplemente geniales, ¿se dan cuenta que todo es simplemente genial?

-si se molesta es lo de menos, como te había contado antes, Bernard Walton solo es el potador de esperma, padre bilógico, nada más. Además seria genial que se molestara, me divierto mucho haciéndolo enfurecer-

-Ohww, ¿y el no te dice nada?-

-La verdad, solo lo he visto personalmente como dos veces, la primer fue en una citación en el juzgado y la segunda cuando fui a visitar a mi hermana a su casa. De resto solo hemos hablado unas pocas veces por teléfono, y solo es para regañarme por cualquier bobada o renegarme lo rebelde y grosera que soy, así que yo aprovecho cada oportunidad para hacerlo casi estallar de la ira.- era cierto lo de verlo solamente dos veces. La primera vez que lo vi, lo primero que sentí fue rencor, rencor por hacer llorar a mi mamá y aprovecharse de ella, y rencor por arrebatarme a mi hermanita, asique ese día fue un suplicio para él con indirectas cada dos por tres, y una diversión infinita para mí. En ese entonces solo tenía 5 años. La segunda vez, cuando fui a su casa-mansión en Europa, fue el turno de suplicio para mi, "que no hagas esto, que no hagas lo otro"… fue un martirio, no sé como Kei se los aguanta. Desde ese entonces no me gusta ir a su casa. Las otras veces que nos hemos visto ella viene a mi casa o nos vemos en algún otro lugar del mundo.

-así que no te cae bien tu padre… bilógico. Y… ¿a ti te cae bien tu hermana?, quiero decir, ¿se llevan bien? – ¿por qué Hinata estará tan nerviosa?

-de hecho, eso te quería preguntar, solo estaba esperando a que te relajaras un poco. ¿Por qué le tienen miedo a mi hermana?- los ojos de Hinata se abrieron asustado, ¿es que es tan malo?- oye tranquila, si no me quiere contar no hay problema, no te preocupes que yo no como gente- Hinata suspiro no sé si de alivio o de resignación.

-no es que le tenga miedo… bueno si un poco, pero es que ella. Bueno ustedes son tan diferentes… tu eres, alegre y cordial, aunque me es un poco difícil definirte, porque bueno, eres diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver.- no se si sentirme ofendida o sentir interés en que quiso decir con eso- y ella es, bueno… es…- la verdad no soy persona con mucha paciencia para ciertas cosas, y esta no es una de esas.

-¡suéltalo por Dios!- le grite ya desesperada de tantos rodeos.

-¡un arpía! – me grito de vuelta.

Ahora la que tiene ojos de lémur soy yo ¿arpía?... sé que es arpía, y precisamente esa no es la definición que concuerda con lo que yo recuerdo de mi hermanita, se que hace año y medio que no la veo en persona, pero nos mantenemos en contacto casi todos los meses, por teléfono o internet, o cualquier medio de comunicación; Hinata debe estar equivocada Kei no puede ser una "arpía".

-oye no se que haya sucedido entre ustedes dos, y sé que Kei no es la personas más afable del mundo, pero estoy segura que no puede ser tan mala como para utilizar la expresión "arpía" en ella.-

-¿tú la quieres mucho cierto?- asentí, es lo único que puedo hacer- si me doy cuenta, es lo único seguro que he podido definir de ti en este tiempo.- hizo una pausa, y respiro profundo, luego miro hacia la puesta de sol que se veía por el ventanal- tu me caes bien, y en verdad no quiero arruinar nada, así que mantendré mis pensamientos guardados, quiero conocerte y ver si puedo llegar a ser tu amiga. Por favor-

Waauu eso me sorprendió, es la primera vez que alguien me pide ser mi amiga, en la escuela simplemente te sientas al lado de alguien o le pides un color y cha-chan amigos instantáneos, sin solicitudes ni nada por el estilo. Este lugar es un muy raro.

-amm, oye Hinata, primero obviamente yo quiero a mi hermana, nacimos de la misma madre y todo lo que conlleva, es mi hermana menor, la única hermana entera que tengo, tengo un medio hermano mayor, que aunque es genial es bueno ya sabes, solo medio. También tengo 6 hermanos aparte por parte de mi papá y entenderás que no tengo parentesco sanguíneo con ellos; así que mi única hermana es Kei. Yo adoro a esa niña pero entiendo que no todos la verán como yo, y respeto eso. Así que no tienes que "guardarte tus pensamiento", segundo: sí quiero que seas mi amiga, es muy raro que lo pidas pero, bueno, entiendo que las cosas aquí son diferentes, así que si vamos a ser amigas tienes que confiar en mí y decirme lo que piensas y sientes. Los amigos estamos para ayudarnos, jugar y burlarnos del otro. Solo te pedirías que no digas cosas muy ofensivas de mi hermana en mi presencia, por favor. Yo respeto tu forma de ver las cosas, pero también te pediría respeto hacia mí en ese sentido. – vaya es el monologo más grande que he dado en toda mi vida, pero Kei y Hinata valen la pena.

Después de esa retahíla Hinata me miro con una enorme sonrisa. No pensé que mi "amistad" fuera tan importante para alguien. Me siento rara.

-claro!, claro!, no diré cosas mala, sobre… sobre… Keiko- abono eso que hizo, fue respetuosa, me gusta la chica. –ohh que genial somos amigas, tengo un amiga!, no lo puedo creer- ooh vaya eso si me sorprendió.

-oye ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Nunca has tenido amigos?-

-umm bueno, pues veras, en este lugar las personas son… diferentes, como tu dijiste. Los niños como nosotros, en comparación con otros niños normales, somos algo así como adolecentes. La edad física, es muy diferentes a la edad mental, puede que tu tengas 6 o 9, pero mentalmente puede tener 16 o 19, aquí, la edad física no es tan importante. Semestralmente la sede realiza exámenes a los estudiantes para calificar la edad mental en la que se encuentran, esto puede ayudar a aumentar el grado de sus clases o disminuirlo. La mayoría de niños de nuestra edad están en edades de 11 a 15 años mentales. Yo tengo 13, así que como la mayoría tiene edades diferentes es muy difícil relacionarnos, parte que todos son tan inteligentes y competitivos que no suelen ser tan apegados los unos con los otros, es muy difícil, aparte que en las relaciones también cuenta el tamaño de tu billetera.-

-pero, sin ofender, tú tienes dinero, o tu padre tiene dinero, y eres inteligente, porque estas excluida de las "amistades".-

-porque aquí no existen amistades, son solo relaciones para beneficio mutuo, eso también depende de la habilidad que poseas-

-aahh ya, como tú con tu habilidad psicológica-

-si algo así, aunque la ley dice que tú te juntas con la persona que facilite o promueva tu habilidad, las personas aquí, suelen juntarse con los que tu habilidad sea mayor para lucirse, o tu bolsillo, ya sabes, como para llamar la atención. O simplemente con los que tengan la edad mental más grande. Eso es otra cosa, entre mayor sea tu edad mental y menor sea tu edad física, mayor popularidad tienes, como te digo, el récor de las personas que tiene nuestra edad está en 15 años, lo impuso el hijo de un empresario alemán hace unos cuantos años atrás.

-vaya, las cosas aquí son rarísimas, nunca había escuchado algo así. Y Kei tampoco me conto esto- es gran información. En verdad nunca había visto algo parecido, ni en libros ni nada. Si había leído que comunmente tu edad mental no concuerda con tu edad física, pero nunca pensé que eso fue tan importante. Supongo que yo tendré como 4 años mentales, con lo inmadura que suelo ser en casa…

-y Sakura ¿Cómo es tu hogar?- ¿uuhh?, siempre pensé que mi hogar era como cualquier otro, ahora me doy cuenta que no.

-bueno… vaya, es algo que nunca antes había pensado. Yo vivo con mi mamá, que es una mujer muy genial, inteligente y fuerte y seria cuando la situación lo requiere, es lo que más me gusta de ella. Mi hermano Shisui, el está en el colegio va de 7° grado, es uno de los mejores de su clase, pero lastimosamente no es "súper dotado" como Kei y yo. Aunque sigo pensando que los resultados de las pruebas se confundieron y pusieron las de mi hermano en las mías, porque él es el inteligente no yo. En fin, también vivo von mi abuelita, ella es el amor en persona, la quiero muchisisimo, además me consiente mucho por ser su nieta favorita-¡ las abuelitas soy la ley! Siempre lo he pensado, excepto cuando están bravas, hay si dan miedo.

-es increíble, la admiración que tienes por tu familia, nunca había visto algo así- esa niña es muy rara. Como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien hablando de su familia. Después de unas cuantas preguntas acerca de mi familia, nombres, edades, gustos, entre otras, llego lo que no quería que preguntara… la escuela.

-que quieres que te diga, como todo niño normal, la detesto y la amo, mi profe es genial, eh estado con ella tres años seguidos, es un amor, pero las planas que te coloca cuando no haces tareas son de muerte- lo sé muy bien porque he hecho barias, en verdad no miento cuando digo que yo no soy la inteligente.

-¿y tus amigos?- si vieran como me mira Hinata también estarían con miedo, parece que soy como un personaje de circo por el interés con que me mira.

-ahora que lo pienso, creo que la diferencia de aquí a la escuela no es muy diferente. Las niñas se juntan con las niñas, y si no tienes muñecas a veces te miran raro. Lo niños se juntan también por aparte, juegan con tierra o futbol, y si no sabes jugar te hacen el quite para que no juegues en su equipo. Por eso casi no me gusta juntarme mucho con ellos, son un poco inmaduros en mi opinión, solo con una que otra amiga que es genial o cuando juego futbol con los niños, soy muy buena en los deportes así que me dejan jugar. Creo que por eso las niñas no les gusta juntarse mucho con migo porque dicen que parezco un niño. A veces simplemente en los descanso cojo un libro de la biblioteca y me pongo a leer, de hecho creo que mi mejor amiga es la bibliotecaria. Es una señora no tan mayor, tiene 35 es muy genial e inteligente. Me cuenta las noticias o a veces yo le leo el periódico, o simplemente me cuenta historias de la universidad y así. Mis mejores amigos son mi hermano y mis primos, son mayores y todos hombres, pero aun así me dejan jugar con ellos todo los fines de semana. Soy muy buena en los video juegos sabes…- ¡diablos mis primos! Me entristece de solo pensarlo.

-uuhh? ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien? ¿Por qué te pusiste triste?-

-si tranquila, es solo que siempre me veía con mis primos y mi hermano los fines de semana. El momento de "los súper geniales" así molestaban ellos, ahora ya no puedo por tener que estar en este maldito lugar. Y no me digas que entre semana porque es imposible. Ellos estudian por la mañana ya que están en bachiderato. Yo estoy en primaria así que me toca por la tarde cuando me levanto mi hermano ya no está, y cuando llega yo ya me he ido. Y por las noches el está haciendo tareas y yo también. Así que no hay nada que hacer. Mamá también trabaja, así que tampoco la podre ver mucho….. Maldito Bernard y sus ideas locas!- como detesto a ese hombre, lo único bueno es que Kei esta aquí. Aunque estoy comenzando a dudar sobre eso.

-entiendo cómo te sientes, yo tampoco puedo estar mucho con mi familia, cuando llego de para vacaciones mi padre está trabajando, y mi madre solo puede estar con migo poco tiempo porque también trabaja. Es diseñadora de modas. Así que para esas épocas es cuando más trabajo tiene.- diablos, soy una tonta. Tonta y bocaza.

-ohh lo lamento, yo no quise hacerte sentir mal. Soy una egoísta que solo pienso en mis problemas sin pensar en lo que sienten los demás. Lo lamento… yo… ahh que tonta!- no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo no me hubiera detenido a pensar en los demás. Que idiota soy.

-no hay problema. Entiendo que para ti es más difícil porque no estás acostumbrada. Yo llevo casi toda mi vida aquí, así que es más llevadero, en cambio tu… ahh lo lamento también, no quise…- esto es muy cómico las dos deprimidas e intentando consolarnos de la peor forma. Tal vez Himena no sea tan mala amiga.

Nos miramos por cinco segundos y luego estallamos en risa. En verdad es muy gracioso.

…**..**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, correcciones?**

**Agradecimiento: para los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y le dieron en favorito :D **


	5. Cap 4: Es peor de lo que imaginaba

**Cap 4: Es peor de lo que imaginaba.**

Es domingo por la tarde, llevo oficialmente un día en este lugar. En cuanto a las clases no me puedo quejar, en verdad es sorprendente la cantidad de información y cosas que te enseñan. Desde las 6 de la mañana tenemos clases, claro que para los niños que solo estamos los fines de semana, los que está siempre aquí toman una que otra clase extra como Hinata.

Por mi parte he tenido 6 clases seguidas. Según lo que Hinata me había dicho, la mejor forma de aprender algo es solo con una hora de cada clase, y en mi opinión es muy bueno ese método, no estoy tan cansada y aburrida como en la escuela.

Siempre he sido buena para aprender rápido, así que no fue tan difícil. Tuve ciencias naturales-microbiología de 6 a 7. Luego ciencias básicas de física de 7 a 8, historia mundial de 8 a 9, seguida de artes plásticas de 9 a 10, fue fantástica esa clase, el profe me felicito por mi escultura en arcilla quemada. Y luego fui a clase de alemán.

Al comienzo tuve inconvenientes con la escritura ya que no entendía ni papa lo que decía en la pantalla que hace de tablero (¿recuerdan la parte de niños ricos?). Y ni modo de preguntarles a los demás porque me miraban rayado, creo que todos piensan que soy Kei, además en cada clase estoy con personas diferentes, excepto en artes porque me toco con Hinata, en ese momento unas niñas se acercaron sorprendidas de verla con migo y Hinata les explico lo de la hermana gemela y todo eso. También el profe de artes dijo mi nombre frente a todos y la mayoría quedo con cara de WTF? Así que el chisme se comenzó a regar muy rápido. A decir verdad este lugar no se diferencia mucho de casa.

En clases alemán si tuve grandes inconvenientes ya que todos los libros estaban en ingles, el profesor Kakashi (que no pasa más de los 30) me ubico al lado de una compañera, Tayuya creo que se llama, y durante más de la mitad de la clase, me trataba como si fuera famosa. Cuando se entero de que yo no era Kei, me comenzó a tratar como si tuviera peste. Malo porque me creen Kei y malo porque no lo soy, quien entiende a esta gente.

Al final de la clase algunas personas se acercaron a mí, para que les confirmara la historia. Me fastidio un poco, y no niego que con algunos me comporte muy brusca, pero ya estaba cansada de que me miraran mal, me criticaran o se rieran cuando no podía responder alguna pregunta.

Después de eso tuve la clase más genial de las clases del mundo… música.

Amo la música, creo que si pudiera comerme la música seria mi postre favorito, por delante del chocolate y eso es mucho decir. El salón era espectacular, tenía la más grande colección de instrumentos nunca antes vista. Tenía instrumentos de viento que yo no sé ni cómo se llaman, todo tipo de percusión, y lo más maravilloso que vi fue el avance histórico que han tenido los instrumentos de cuerda… hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La profe de música es genial. Da música básica, ya que los niños de mi edad (física) no tienen el suficiente avance ni interés en esta área, la consideran obsoleta y sin mucha importancia. Así que al llegar me sentí, ahora sí, como una súper dotada en medio de ellos. La profe Kurenai de nacionalidad India, tenía una paciencia excelente; ni yo sería capaz de enseñar a estos, jóvenes-niños-adolecente con ínfulas de "yo soy el rey del mundo", tocar un instrumento con tanto empeño como ella.

Al terminar la clase, me quede a hablar un rato con ella, me felicito por mi desempeño. Es la primera vez que los profes me felicitan tan seguido. Me dijo que si quería entrar al grupo de la sede, pero le comente mi falta de tiempo y mis horarios apretado, así que solo se lamento y lo dejo por la paz. Tampoco le comente sobre mi problema en el escenario. También fue la segunda en señalar la gran diferencia de personalidades entre mi hermana y yo; y no tengo ni idea si lo debo tomar de forma buena o mala.

Son las doce y media, y me dirijo a tomar mi almuerzo, tomó más tiempo del requerido la charla con la profe Kurenai. El día anterior Hinata fue muy amable en darme un mapa para guiarme por el inmenso campus y me señalo la ruta más rápida desde mi última clase, ósea música, en los edificios de artes hasta la plazoleta de comidas, donde hay una gran comedor que puede contener a todos los estudiantes de la sede, pero también tiene mesas regadas en el exterior en medio de verde césped.

La cantidad de personas es desorbitante, hay de todas las edades, desde niños de 4 años hasta gente de 16, aunque supongo que como dijo Hinata: la edad física no importa, sino tu edad mental, así que muchos deben superar la veintena.

Si hace unos años hubiera estado aquí, lo primero que hubiera hecho seria haber entrado en pánico. Por mis converse negro-sucio y mis jeans rotos. Pero creo que he mejorado en ese sentido, y no me importan tanto mi vestimenta y peinado, sino lo que lo que soy por dentro. Ahora lo en verdad me preocupa es no perderme los capítulos de Dragón ball y que mi hermano no se coma mi helado, ahh y también las tareas de la escuela, después de todo soy muy pequeña aun. Cuando tenía 6 era un desastre total, con Kei durábamos horas hablando por teléfono de un lindo vestido que utilizo tal persona, aun cuando yo detestara los vestidos. Pero gracias a Dios ya esa etapa culmino, aunque mi hermano aun me molesta con eso, (yo le lanzo un zapato o lo primero que este en mi camino. Sé que algún día le daré a esa cabeza castaña oscura que tiene).

Iba a cruzar el umbral del kiosco, cuando me jalaron por detrás y me arrastraron a una parte poco concurrida. Estaba preparando mi puño boxeador cuando la voz que había estado esperando desde ayer sonó por el lugar.

-¡ SAKU!- tan rápido como la vi así la tenia colgada a mi cuello.

-Kei, sabes que si yo fuera tu, también me daría gusto en verme pero…. Podrías soltarme, si no quieres convertirte en hija única, por favor. – utilice el poco oxigeno que quedaba en mis pulmones para saludar a mi hermana de la misma forma que siempre… con sarcasmo.

-ja! Ja!, muy graciosa querida- por fin mi cuello fue libre de ataduras.

-y también sabes que si tú fueras yo, también estarías feliz de verte- le saque la lengua de forma juguetona.

-Lo sé cariño, soy genial, ¿a que si?- hice un sonido de grillos con mi boca, y comencé a mirar para todos los lados.

-Ahh?, perdón, ¿me hablabas a mi?- me encanta molestarla. Es tan molestable, creo que es uno de mis juegos favorito, ella sabe que la quiero pero me gusta molestarla aun más.

-¡Sakura!- me miro con severidad, pero al rato nos comenzamos a reír como locas hasta caer al suelo –como te extrañaba hermana- me abrazo como pudo desde su posición casi fetal. La verdad la cariñosa siempre ha sido Kei, yo soy más del tipo "yo te quiero, pero no hago demostraciones de afecto"

-Lo sé boba, yo también- pero con Kei las cosas siempre han sido diferentes, por eso le devolví el abrazo…. ¿Qué?, es mi hermana menor. Y la amo a pesar de todo.

-bueno, ahora sí, cuéntame ¿en qué clases estas?, y ¿Qué cuarto te toco? ¿Te vas a pasar al mío, cierto? ¿Con quién estas?- uno de los grandes defectos de Kei es ese, hace mil preguntas a la vez.

Me rasque la mejilla, es un signo de nerviosismo que he tenido siempre- haber, con calma Kei sabes que detesto que me preguntes tantas cosas al mismo tiempo – suspire profundo, y me prepare mentalmente para lo que venía.- clases tengo muchas, al parecer según mi horario tengo 14 entre sábado y domingo y otras tantas los días festivos, todos los meses cambian. El cuarto que me toco fue el 809, ubicado en el edificio Elite. No me voy a pasar al tuyo. Mi compañera es Hinata Hyuga y antes de que reniegues, ella es una chica buena, me ha estado ayudando desde ayer.- no termine de contar hasta cinco cuando escuche la inminente respuesta de Kei.

-¡¿QUE?!- hizo un pausa dramática, como toda ella, y volvió a empezar (igual que mi madre)- ¿Cómo que no te vas a pasar con migo? Es por esa sosa, cierto la prefieres a ella que a tu hermana después de un día de conocerla, lo sabía, sabía que no debías haber venido a este lugar.-

-ahora es mi turno ¿Qué?, así que por eso no me habías contada nada de locolandia, me dejaste llegar aquí, como una completa ignorante e idiota… ¿por qué no querías que viniera? ¡Gracias hermanita, yo también te quiero mucho!... ¿sabes que la única razón por la que acepte que ese señor me trajera aquí fue para poder verte más seguido?- estaba indignada. Muy indignada.

-se que hice mal Saku, y lo siento, pero aquí la gente no es como a la que tu estas acostumbrada, son muy rudos y no les importa pasar por encima de los demás para lograr lo que quieren. Tú no estás acostumbrara a tratar con este tipo de niños ellos son mayores y..

-ya se ya se, la edad mental importa más que la física. Ya me contaron eso. Pero aun así sabes que puedo liderar con eso, estoy acostumbrada a estar con adultos, recuerdas.

-si lo recuerdo, pero aun así eso no justifica que no quieras pasarte a mi dormitorio- ahora la indignada es ella, genial!

-Kei, entiende que yo no pienso recibir más de ese señor, y hacer el cambio de cuarto implica dinero extra, el cual yo no pienso pedirle y mamá no tiene el suficiente para saldar un costo tonto como ese.-

-¡pero a papá no le importaría pagarlo!-

-No Kei, sabes que el solo es… mi padre biológico. Entiendo que tu lo veas diferente porque has vivido con el este tiempo, pero para mí nuestro papá siempre va a ser Jiraiya-

-¿nuestro? Más bien dirás el tuyo, el no es nada mío, no me importa lo que le pase a él- esta faceta de egoísmo no se la había conocido a Keiko, siempre fue respetuosa con Jiraiya, nunca había dicho algo así.

-Kei, ¿que acabas de decir? Primero que todo, te pido respeto, ese "señor que no te importa lo que le pase", nos cuido cuando nacimos aun sabiendo que no éramos hijas suyas, nos baño, cambio el pañal y dio de comer, como cualquier padre. En cambio que hizo ese señor que llamaste "papá", cuando se vio cogido por una enfermedad terminal, vino y nos jodío la vida a todos arrebatándote de nuestra casa. Eso nuca se lo voy a perdonar-

-pues a ti es a la única que le importa al parecer- ¿pero qué mosca le pico a Kei?

-de que estás hablando, por Dios niña!, sabes que mamá y papá te adoran, igual que Shisui, todos te extrañamos, y no han parado de buscar la manera de anular el veredicto del juez- y lo digo enserio, mi tío-padrino va todos los sábados a casa, y habla con mi madre por horas, del proceso de tutela que se tiene desde hace años.

-si como no, después de casi 5 años, ¡seguro!- en verdad Kei se ve incrédula, seguro este tipo le ha metido cucarachas en la cabeza a mi hermana.

-mira niña no hables de lo que no sabes, yo he sido testigo todos estos años del sufrimiento de mamá por no tenerte a su lado, a nuestro lado. Esos procesos son muy largos, y son aun más largos si una de las partes tiene el poder para alargarlo. Pero ten por seguro que volveremos a estar juntas, te lo prometo, me crees ¿cierto?- un poco de desesperación se filtro por mi sistema, en verdad necesitaba saber y estar segura que Kei confiaba en mi y tenía fe, porque mi mamá dice que mientras tengamos fe las cosas pueden ocurrir_- _mírame Kei… _"hay que tener fe"_ ¿recuerdas?- Kei me miraba con poca convicción, es muy doloroso para mi ver a mi hermana sin esperanzas, necesitaba hacer que creyera y lo necesitaba urgente.

-sí, lo recuerdo _"la fe mueve montañas"… _ te creo hermana- me sonrió después de unos minutos, pero aunque no nos hayamos visto en bastante tiempo, puede ver que esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos. Un golpe fuerte en mi corazón.

-ven acá tonta hermana menor- quería llorar, en verdad, y no soy de las que lloran ni cuando mamá me castiga sin libros por una semana, pero créanme las lagrimas estaban en mis ojos, así que para evitar que me viera, al abrace fuertemente. A pesar de la distancia nunca nadie me va a poder separar de ella. Nadie!

-¡bueno tonta hermana mayor por minutos! Ya deja el drama, que las personas nos van a mirar raro- la solté de golpe, y parpadee para que el agua en mis ojos se secara rápido…. La muy burlona!

-después no te quejes del porque no soy tierna contigo- la mire severamente, por eso no soy tierna, porque la gente es mala agradecida. Indignación nuevamente.

-ahora si hablando enserio. Ya que no te quieres cambiar a mi dormitorio, cosa que me duele en el alma. Por lo menos vas a estar con migo y mis amigas al final del día ¿cierto? Porque déjame decirte que no pienso dejar que mi hermana ande por ahí con cualquiera, igual que la sosa de Hyuga.- es mi impresión o mi pequeña hermana es un poco prepotente. Creo que este lugar le está afectando.

-Kei de cuando acá tratas a las personas así, en lo poco que conocí a Hinata me pareció decente y sabes que tengo buen ojo con las personas. Además ¿es solo con ella, o hay más personas con las que tengas problemas?- aunque deduzco la respuesta, quiero confirmar que las cosas no son tan malas como parece.

-ohh mi pequeña saltamontes, tan ingenua. Saku, aquí las personas debemos aprender a salir adelante, aprende a saber con quién tratar, estar con las personas que valen la pena y esa tonta de Hyuga no es una de ellas- ¿la pena o el bolsillo? Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Kei… ¿tu… nada, mejor vamos a comer- mire mi reloj de pulsera… ¡diablos faltan cinco minutos para la una! ¡Y tengo clase! – Joder! Me tengo que ir.- tome mis cosas lo más rápido que pude

-uh? ¿Por qué?- Kei aun me miraba desde el suelo

-tengo clases en cinco minutos y no tengo la menor idea de donde es, ¡oh maldición!- ahora si estoy desesperada, detesto llegar tarde a los lugares.

-¿En qué edificio?- mire mi horario rápidamente

- edificio de Ciencias Básica… ah ya se cual… esta mañana tuve física-

-vale entonces ya sabes, te dejo, mas tarde te llamo, y recuerda: no te juntes con poca gente como Hyuga- dese cuando las personas son "poca gente" que paso con mi hermanita.

-Kei, en verdad, sabes que yo no…-

-promételo Saku…no te quiero ver con esa niña tonta por ahí…-no sabía que contestar, Kei es mi hermana pero aun así- Saki, por favor…- hace mucho mi hermana no me llamaba Saki… yo asentí.

-sí, claro lo que digas- se que no debo hacer esto, pero es mi hermana no puedo defraudarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-¡eso!, lo hago por tú bien cariño.. te quiero bye, bye- dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome con mi quijada en el suelo. Esa definitivamente ha sido la despedida más fría y desquiciante que Kei me ha dado en la vida. Definitivamente tengo razones de sobra para pensar que este lugar es de lo peor.

…**..**

**¿Qué les pareció? Comente así sabré si les está gustando el fic.**

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, correcciones?**

**Agradezco nuevamente a las personas que agregaron la historia en Favorito. **


	6. cap 5: ¡¡¡A LA DIRECCIÓN!

**Cap 5: ¡A LA DIRECCION!**

Miraba por la ventana el horizonte, allá donde el sol tocaba el mar… una vista espectacular. Definitivamente detesto estudiar por la tarde después de la hora del almuerzo, y peor aún: si no he comido nada y mi estomago se revuelve por dentro como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

¡Qué hambre!, ¡que sueño! Y aun mayor ¡que aburrimiento! Es solo una simple hora de clases y parece todo una eternidad. Pero es algo normal que la clase que más detestas se vuelva un suplicio. En mi caso, mi clase-detestada-odiada es… Matemáticas.

Detesto las matemáticas, si yo fuera Superman sería mi kriptonita, si fuera la Mujer maravilla seria mi cadena de manos, si fuera Venom sería mi fuego, si fuera… bueno ya entendieron a que me refería. Matemáticas y yo simplemente no podemos estar en la misma oración.

Esa es otra diferencia entre Kei y yo, mientras que yo soy un caos en las matemáticas ella es una computadora andante, su mente trabaja a mil por minuto, es excelente. Ese "don" fue lo que al trajo aquí, también es buena para las demás ciencias básicas, especialmente las que implican números. Es por eso que suelo admirar a Kei, porque es demasiado inteligente… en cambio yo, bueno… digamos que yo soy buena persona.

Me estoy muriendo de sueño y hambre. Mi estomago suena cada dos por tres. Creo que hasta el joven que está al otro lado del salón puede oírlo. Mi compañera de al lado continuamente suelta pequeñas risitas cuando suena mi pobre y hambriento estomago. No puede ser más vergonzoso, definitivamente esta clase ha sido un asco.

Cuando llegue, la clase ya había comenzado. La profesora una señora de unos 40 años (soy pésima para saber las edades de los demás) conocida como la "Señorita" McConner, (apodada sabiamente por mí como McDonald, por el peso extra que tiene en su redondo trasero. Definitivamente ella no está aguantando hambre como yo) me recibió con un _"señorita Walton que gusto que se digne a acompañarnos el día de hoy, pero espero que para la próxima evite la clase si no es de su interés"_ le juro que quería contestarle con una de mis excelentes respuestas cargadas de sarcasmo. Pero el aire no circulaba por mis pulmones luego de esa interminable carrera para por de "llegar a tiempo", asi que simplemente me senté en un puesto al lado de la ventana del fondo, ignorando las risitas de mis "compañeros".

Para que entiendan mejor, cada salón está organizado con pupitres de mesa en metal brillante, pulcramente limpios (los de mi escuela son pupitres de brazo de madera que destartalada, y con todo tipo de frases e intento de grafitis escritos en ellos… ven la diferencia) están organizados en 4 filas alineada de 5 pupitres (en mi escuela, lo que se supone que son 5 filas, yo diría más bien serpientes de lo torcidas que son, cada una de a 10 puestos… en pocas palabras somos muchos estudiantes en un mini salón) aparte el salón es inmenso y totalmente aseado con gradas descendentes en las que se ubican los pupitres para mejor visión (en la mía nos organizamos por orden de estatura para evitar eso) el profesor está ubicado en una pequeña tarima con un tablero digital, con proyector y computador incluido y una seria de objetos didácticos, dependiendo de la materia que imparta (mi escuela es publica así que…bueno… ya me entienden).

Tan metida estoy en mis pensamientos que lo único que sentí fue el toque en mi hombro derecho. Mire a todos lado, hasta que vi a mi compañera de al lado mirándome.

-¿uhh? ¿Qué pasa?- ella solamente me señalo con su cabeza rubia y bien peinada hacia adelante. En ese momento me percate que todos me están viendo. ¡Mierda!

-señorita Keiko, se que usted es excelente en matemáticas, pero podría mostrar un poco de interés en la materia y pasar adelante a resolver este problema de ecuaciones lineales que sus compañeros no pudieron.- todos mis "compañeros" bufaron después de eso. Creo que comienzo a entender cuál es el problema de Kei.

-Amm, señorita McDon… Mc Conner, creo que está equivocada…- un profundo silencio se propago en el salón. No sé si es porque se dieron cuenta de mi casi metida de pata.

Cuando voltee a ver a mi compañera, tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba sorprendida al igual que todos. ¿Ahora que hice?

-¿Cómo dijo, señorita Walton?... acaso esta insinuando que yo me equivoco en mi materia- vaya! Lo de engreído abarca también hasta a los profesores. –acaso tiene idea de lo que está diciendo-

-pues es humana, no es Dios, así que si se puede equivocar como todos nosotros- una exclamación de asombro se escucho por todo el salón, ¡diablos ahora si metí la pata!, yo y mi bocota- a lo que me refiero, es que se equivoca de persona… yo no soy Kei… Keiko!- espero poder arreglar esto.

-y ahora me está tildando de ciega, esto es un descaro señorita. ¡No permito insolente en mi clase!- es mi impresión o por poco le sale humo por las orejas, ¿qué onda con esta gente?

-es verdad, yo no soy Keiko. Ella es mi hermana. Mi nombre es Sakura Har… Walton, si no me cree revise el listado de estudiantes, ahí debe aparecer- nunca pensé tener que decir mi nombre en compañía de ese apellido, pero aquí estoy, rogándole a esta susodicha profesora que en vez de echarme de clase (o degollarme que es lo que aparece que quiere hacer) revise una lista donde me conocen como Walton. Indignación Total. Ahora la furica soy yo.

Miro rápidamente en su computador. Y pude ver como abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¡Ja, yo gane!

-pues no me importa…como se llame usted, señorita…- hizo una pausa para revisar nuevamente al pantalla- Sakura. Como le dije no permito insolencia en mi presencia, así que..- dudo un poco antes de dar su veredicto- retírese de mi aula en este momento.

No sé si sentirme aliviada, por poder salir de este lugar, o preocupada porque es la primera vez que me sacan de una clase… naaa aliviada, adiós suplicio. Además esto lo reportaran a "mi padre" creo que le saldrá otra cana más que tendrá que pintar.

-¡uff Gracias a Dios! -tomo mis cosas rápidamente, mi compañera de al lado me ve divertida, pero no con burla, más bien interesada. Falta un cuarto de hora para terminar la clase, cuarto de hora que valorare por el resto de mi vida. Cuando bajo las escaleras miro directamente (lo que las escaleras me permitían) a la profesora McDonal –a veces el orgullo puede más con la razón- ¿les he dicho que mis frases celebres son geniales? Me voltee hacia mis compañeros, alce mis brazos y grite ¡libertad! Recibí abucheos de victoria y risas.

-¡A LA DIRECCION!- la profesora ahora si literal votaba humo y estaba tan roja que el volcán en erupción es ella.

Me reí por primera vez junto con mis compañeros (esta vez no de mi), y antes de salir del salón hice una reverencia exagerada a la profesora –será un placer- Salí y las risas se escucharon mas fuerte aun.

Pero como toda alegría, no puede durar mucho tiempo. Puede que yo sea "una rebelde" pero solo en ciertas circunstancias y con ciertas personas. Por muy pequeña que sea se asumir mis responsabilidades, y saber cuando algo está mal. Así que me dirigí a la dirección. Así más rápido llaman a Bernard y más rápido le puedo joder la vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-es un placer conocerte, he oído rumores sobre ti-

Estoy de pie frente a un escritorio de roble tallado, en medio de un cuarto grande, pero decorado con un estilo muy victoriano y genial. Me encanta esta decoración, cuadros de paisajes enmarcados en madera tallada, igual que los armarios, tienen una que otra escultura y muchos libros, con un tapete que supongo que es persa original por la delicadeza de los detalles, todo en colores blanco, negro, azul y gris (mis colores favoritos), es hermoso todo.

-puedes tomar asiento- tan embobada estoy mirando la decoración y los libros que no respondí al saludo de la directora de la sede y simplemente me senté en las sillas de cuero negro frente al escritorio. – ¿y dime por que estas aquí?-

-¿ahh? ¿Qué? Amm, lo siento, yo… ee, buenas tardes, que pena, es que este lugar es muy bonito- por fin logre despertar de mi letargo, y saludar medio apropiadamente. Le largue la mano a la directora como mi papá me había enseñado, según él, es una muestra de cordialidad y respeto. La directora vio mi mano con diversión y después de unos segundos la tomo y me saludo.- sabe este lugar… es decir su oficina, no concuerda con lo que he visto en la sede, todo afuera es tan retro y tecnológico, y no lo tome a mal, por favor, quiero decir que esta muy genial.

La directora me veía con diversión y… ¿eso es ternura?, ayyy no, detesto que me vean así, sé que soy pequeña y que todos los niños nos vemos tiernos pero es como ver a un perrito. Me fastidia. Fruncí mi seño, y la directora se ríos por lo bajo.

La directora es una mujer medianamente joven. Su nombre es Tsunade. Según lo que leí la Srt. Tsunade es graduada con honores del GIS CHILDREN, y precedió a su antiguo tutor el fundador de la sede. Es una mujer de bien cuidada, a diferencia de mis cabellos desordenados, larga cabellera dorada y piel extremadamente clara, casi más que la mía, de proporciones bien establecidas y ojos marrón oscuro.

-gracias, por la observación pequeña…. Yo misma me encargue de organizarla- la directora en vez de mostrar prepotencia en la mirada, mostraba orgullo por el trabajo realizado. Esta directora me cae bien. – y bien ahora sí, dime ¿por qué estás aquí?, y el primer día de escuela.- Diablos, ahora esta seria.

-bueno, digamos que las matemáticas y yo no nos llevamos bien, ni siquiera con los maestros- me rasque la mejilla, ruego que la profesora esa no haya venido a contar toda una odisea a la directora.

-¿enserio?, pues yo no tengo ningún reporte de ningún profesor- ¿Cómo? ¿Enserio? Por poco me rio frente a la directora.-

-así que la señorita McDonal no dijo nada, como dije: a veces el orgullo puede más. -

-¿McDonal?, ¿así que volvemos a los tiempos de apodos de profesores?- upss!, metí la pata.

-Perdón, se me salió. Pero ¿a qué se refiere a "los tiempos"? ¿Aquí no hacen eso?- vaya en mi escuela, profesor o estudiante que no tenga apodo no es nadie.

-como veras, las cosas aquí son muy diferentes al "mundo exterior", según tengo entendido tu vienes de un país estable, con un proceso de evolución pausado, muy tranquilo y cotidiano- se paró de su asiento de cuero con elegancia. Y camino alrededor del cuarto, yo simplemente la seguí con la mirada.- Este lugar al comienzo era así, los niños eran niños a pesar de que su mentalidad fuera mayor. Hacían cosas de niños y se comportaban como tal, sin dejar de sonreír, al igual que los jóvenes. Venir a este lugar era como estar de vacaciones…. Una vacaciones educativas- se paro frente a uno de los estantes y tomo un portarretrato que no había detallado antes, lo miro por unos segundo y esbozo una sonrisa, luego lo volvió a dejar en si sitio. Se voltio y me miro y se rio de mi expresión.- se que suena mal eso de "vacaciones educativas" para ti eso debe ser una blasfemia, porque las vacaciones no deben tener nada educativo, pero para nosotros era así.- camino hacia mí y se sentó en el borde del escritorio, la falta ejecutiva de satén gris que combinaba con su chaqueta, se recogió unos milímetros. Me miro directamente evaluando mi rostro.-las cosas actualmente han cambiado. Ahora los niños se creen adultos, y buscan ser y verse más grandes de lo que son, dejaron de jugar y de reír, perdiendo la chispa de la infancia, se saltan las etapas del crecimiento físico y solo les importa el crecimiento mental, sin darse cuenta que la mente es parte del cuerpo. El uno no puede vivir sin el otro, y si hay demasiado desequilibrio, puede ser fatal- me miro de forma penetrante, admito que me asusto un poco, pero pude ver en sus ojos perturbación, y preocupación es su estado puro.

-Directora, entiendo la situación y ya me había dado cuenta de eso… pero sin ofender: ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?- no es normal que el directivo más importante de la sede se siente a darte clases morales ¿cierto?, además si tanto le preocupa ¿por qué no hace nada al respecto?

La directora se paro y nuevamente se dirigió a una de las estanterías de libros, tomo uno pequeño que se encontraba en la parte superior, casi escondido, y volvió al lado mío.

-toma- lo cogí dudosa, y mire la portada, las letras doradas que sobre salían en la tapa roja formaba un nombre _"Knight in Rusty Armor"_, con lo poco que se dé ingles pude traducirlo _"el caballero de la armadura oxidada_". Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como fueron posibles. Esto era imposiblemente maravilloso….. ¡Yo amo este libro!

-¿Cómo lo supo?- mis manos temblaban con el libro en ellas.

-¿saber qué?- mire directamente a la directora, y me veía con mayor interés.

-que es mi libro favorito en todo el mundo- la directora alzo una ceja, y me dio una sonrisa, de esas sinceras.

-No lo sabía, pero me alegra que te guste mi regalo- ¿regalo?, ¿me lo va a regalar?, ¿ya dije que esta directora me caía genial?

-¿enserio? ¡ O por Dios!...¡le juro que lo voy a cuidar! ¡Esto es genial!... no lo puedo creer...- miro maravillada del libro en mis manos a la persona que tengo frente a mí.

-pero con una condición- awww, ya se me hacia raro que un regalo tan genial fuera desinteresado. – Que no dejes que este lugar te consuma… que no pierdas tu vida y no dejes de disfrutar lo que el mundo te ofrece.- … no sé qué decir ante eso. Mis comentarios sarcásticos se esfumaron.

Creo que mi mutismo, divirtió a la señorita Tsunade porque comenzó a reír suavemente.

-mira cariño.- me tomo del rostro delicadamente e hizo que la mirara al rostro. No me gusta el contacto con personas a las que no les tengo suficiente confianza y menos que me toquen el rostro, pero aun así no la aparte… soy consciente de que es algo importante.- tu mirada todavía conserva esa chispa que los niños tienen. Además que tu fortaleza interior y sabiduría te saben aconsejar muy bien, y no quiero que pierdas eso. Eres especial y por eso mismo quiero que nunca lo dejes de ser, a pesar de estar aquí.- me mira con tanta seriedad… no entiendo a que viene todo esto. Soy una niña, y es lo que más me encanta de ser yo, se que creceré pero disfrutare al máximo mi infancia… en cuanto a lo de especial… yo no tengo nada de especial, no tengo "habilidades" geniales como Kei con las matemáticas, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente soy yo. Ni siquiera soy única, ni mi nombre es único, hay miles de Sakura's en el mundo. Creo que la directora se equivoca de persona, pero aun así asentí.- bien- me sonrió y soltó rápidamente,

Se puso de pie y se fue a sentar frente a su escritorio sin dejar de sonreír, saco una libreta de uno de los cajones de al lado, y escribió algo.

-retomando, el porqué estas aquí… y deduciendo que tuviste algún mal entendido con la profesora McConner, tendré que ponerte algún castigo… creo que puedo contar con la mano la cantidades de veces que he hecho esto- se rio de su propio chiste y me entrego el papelito. Yo aun seguía un poco shockeada por todo lo anterior pero intente disimularlo con una sonrisa.-realizaras labor social, en la biblioteca del campus, los sábados después de clases. Le informare a la señora Chiyo Valois que es la bibliotecaria, tus trabajos extracurriculares.

La biblioteca! O Jesus!, esto es fantástico. Una gran sonrisa se mostro en mi cara, estoy despierta desde que nombro la palabra "biblioteca". La directora me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabrás que será la única vez que sea tan suave en un castigo, si esto vuelve a ocurrir tendré que repórtalo con tu padre- hice mala cara.

-¿eso quiere decir que no va a llamar a Bernard?...-negué rápidamente con la cabeza - quiero decir el ¿seño Walton?- la señorita Tsunade alzo una ceja, y me miro divertida.

-tu padre es un tanto peculiar, ¿no es asi?- yo bufe por lo bajo, ella solo se rio- ¿quieres que lo reporte?- me sonrió cómplice, yo le devolví la media sonrisa.

-me encantaría… -

-será un placer –

Después de todo, no todos aquí son tan malos.

**…..**

**Mañana no podre subir continuación así que… aquí esta. **

**¿Qué les pareció? Comenten, así sabré si les gusta el fic.**

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, correcciones?**

**Gracias por leer el fic, y darle en favorito. **


	7. Cap 6: Nuevos amigos

**Cap 6: Nuevos amigos.**

Son las 4 de la tarde, mi vuelo sale a las 7 así que tengo tres horas para "divertirme". Estoy en el cuarto, acostada en el sofá… es tan rico.

Mi maleta ya esta lista en mi habitación desde hace rato gracias a que la reunión con la directora no se demoro mucho, solo una hora, desde entonces he estado aquí, ordenando mis cosas.

El libro que me dio está en mis manos, es muy hermoso ¡y es primera edición! En mi casa tengo uno en español, originalmente era de mi hermano pero yo se lo robe. Este, en la primera pagina tiene una leyenda escrita en pluma, pero está en ingles (al igual que el libro), así que no se bien qué es lo que dice. Cuando llegue Hinata le diré que me haga el favor de traducirlo, claro que solo la frase, el libro me lo sé de memoria, y aunque que no lo pueda leer es una gran reliquia.

Un fuerte sonido en la entrada me altero, y un torbenillo azabache entro por la puerta aterrizando al lado mío.

-¿qué onda contigo Hinata? ¿Por qué tato alboroto?- yo estoy acurrucada en el otro extremo del sofá, Hinata me ve de una forma aterradora. Esta parada sobre sofá en sus manos y rodillas, he inclina cada vez más su rostro hacia mí mientras que yo intento retroceder sin caerme al suelo. Me examino de arriba abajo, con los ojos bien abiertos… es espeluznante.

-¿es cierto lo que dice?- puedo sentir la excitación en su voz.

-ahh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dicen?-

-que te castigaron por ofender a una maestra- ¿Qué?, Dios! Si que corren rápido los chisme en este lugar.

-yo no la ofendí, simplemente le dije que se equivocaba. Que se crea "toda poderosa" no es culpa mía- que tal ¿ahora soy una delincuente infantil o qué?

-entonces sí te castigaron- se sentó de golpe, con su trasero en bien puesto y miro al infinito- sabia que eras distinta- me volteo a mirar por un rato y luego comenzó a revolcarse de la risa sobre el sofá.

Okkk, a esta niña pareciera que le está dando un ataque de epilepsia, se ríe tan fuerte. Después de un buen rato yo ya estoy aburrida de escucharla, así que la tumbe del sofá para que dejara de reírse y me acosté sobre él, cierro los ojos y puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

-oyee, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se puso frente a mí con los brazos en forma de jarra. Abrí uno de mis ojos y la mire.

-¿ya terminaste? Es que me aburrí, así que me quería recostar- sonreí de medio lado, que puedo decir, me encanta molestar a las personas.

Hinata corrió mis piernas, tuve que sentarme derecha, luego ella se sentó a mi lado.

-debes tener cuidado- me miro seria- puede que sea genial gastarle bromas a los demás- me sonrió y yo se la devolví

-Hinata ya se te están pegando mis manías – me burle para bajar un poco al tensión en el ambiente.

Sonrió pero nuevamente se puso seria- recuerda que las personas aquí son poderosas, se que tu padre biológico también lo es, de hecho es muy respetado, por eso nadie le dice ni hace nada a tu hermana. Pero aun así, es mejor que estés alerta. La directora, es estricta con el orden, o eso dicen. Nunca la he conocido en persona. Pero según lo que cuentan, solo a unos cuantos los han castigado, y muy pocos han salido bien librados.- no pude evitar soltar una risita, los chismes suelen transgiversar las cosas y hacer ver a las personas muy diferente. Me pregunto cómo me verán los demás a mí.

-por directora… ¿te refieres a la Directora Tsunade?- yo estaba sonriendo, Hinata me miro dudosa

-claro que si, ¿a quién más me referiría?- mi sonrisa se amplio.

-cuéntame ¿qué es lo que dicen de ella?-ahora la interesada por información soy yo.

-mm, pues no es mucho, casi nadie la conoce en persona. En las evaluaciones semestrales está presente en la de algunas personas, pero siempre suelen ser de edades superiores. Dicen que los niños no les caen bien y por eso no nos toma en cuenta. Que es muy seria y estricta. Y suele tener muchos problemas con los directivos y los padres porque no hacen lo que ella quiere…- eso sí es información. Que tantas cosas más se habrán inventado. Para ser un lugar lleno de genios, son más tontos que ninguno.

-que babosadas… puff… ¿qué mas tienes?-

-amm, que yo recuerde nada mas… aaah si!, que casi no está en la sede, dicen que no le gusta este lugar, así que solo viene algunos fines de mes- la entiendo, si yo fuera ella no vendría nunca- y que a los que les toca encargarse de la dirección del lugar son a los otros directivos o el consejo, como le llamamos. -mmm!, eso es más interesante aun. – ¿pero Sak porque el interés?-

Alce una ceja- ¿Sak?-

-Upss lo siento- Hinata se ruborizo, yo solo me reí de verla.

-no te preocupes todos suelen acortar mi nombre. De hecho tampoco me gusta mi nombre, hay muchas Sakura's y no es original. Sak es… pasable.- me sonrió, pero rápidamente se puso seria otra vez.

-oye! no me cambies el tema- rayos! Se dio cuenta-¿por qué el interés en la Directora Tsunade?- yo respiro profundo y tomo el libro que está en el suelo gracias al ciclón Hinata de hace rato.

-¿sabes quién me acaba de regalar este libro…?- la miro directo a los ojos, ella solamente mira del libro a mí y de vuelta al libro interrogante.

-¡NOOO!- después de cinco minutos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par incrédula.

-¡SII!- le contesto con burla.

-¡¿la directora Tsunade te dio un libro?!- ignoró mi comentario anterior, y me arrebato el libro de las manos. –alto!, ¿para qué te daría un libro? ¿Y cómo te lo dio?- yo la mire con burla, por un momento se me pareció a Kei.

-si Hinata, la directora Tsunade me dio un libro. Me lo dio para leerlo. Y en las manos!- le arrebate de vuelta el libro. Me miro con el entrecejo fruncido, no sé si por la respuesta sarcástica, o porque le quite el libro…. Creo que las dos.

-pues yo se que un libro se da para leerlo y en las manos boba.-

-no porque muchos los utilizan como decoración y los dan dejándolos en una mesa con una nota- soy una burlona de lo peor.

-¡SAKURA! Hablo en serio!- si las miradas mataran estaría visitando a Ades en este momento

-Yo también- la mire seriamente por un momento y luego me comencé a reír, hasta que Hinata cogió el libro de mis manos y me pego en la cabeza con él. -eyy eso dolió- para ser tan pequeña pega duro.

-¡cuéntame! ¿Qué paso?... ¿como una persona con la que yo no he hablado ni una sola vez durante mis casi seis años en este lugar, te regalo un libro en tu primer día?

-buen punto…. Es porque yo soy muy genial…. Bueno ya voy, ya voy pero preguntas al final…-hizo ademan de cerrar la boca con una cremallera y me miro interesada, yo suspire- cuando la profesora McDonal me saco del salón me mando a la dirección, yo fui obviamente… no me mires con esa cara no soy tan rebelde como crees. Cuando llegue a la secretaria, Shizune estaba hablando con una señora, la cual resulto ser la directora Tsunade. Ella me pregunto qué era lo que necesitaba así que le dije que me habían mandado a la dirección. En ese momento me dijo que ella era la directora y que la siguiera. Fuimos a la dirección hablamos un rato, me regalo el libro, y me puso el castigo. Ella es muy genial y súper buen onda, todo lo que dicen de ella es falso… muchas veces los chismes son solo eso… chismes, sin nada verídico…- respire profundo después de esa retahíla- ahora si pregunta.

-¿Quién es la profesora McDonal?¿por que fuiste a la secretaria?¿cómo es la directora?¿que hablaron? ¿Qué le dijiste para que te regalara el libro? ¿Qué castigo te puso?...- por Dios ella es peor que Kei-

-oye, oye! para la moto, una pregunta a la vez…- esto será largo- haber: la profesora McDonal, es el apodo que le coloque a la profesora McConner, ya sabes por sus proporciones grandes, además el nombre se parece ¿a que si?- Hinata se rio de mis ocurrencias -Como te dije, soy rebelde pero solo en algunas cosas, además admito que fui un poco grosera con McDonal, le hubieras visto la cara, casi explota de la ira contenida- no pude evitar reírme al recordar la catastrófica clase de matemáticas. Hinata se reía de mis morisquetas.

-si eso escuche, que armaste todo un alboroto, al parecer después de que te fuiste todos estaban tan ofuscados que no se pudo terminar la clase- eso si no me lo esperaba, solté una fuerte carcajada, pobre señorita McDonal.

-¡Vaya! Me hubiera gustado ver eso… bueno en que íbamos… la directora es muy genial e inteligente, se nota que se preocupa por sus estudiantes, además es muy comprensiva y divertida. Tiene un excelente sentido estético, si vieras su oficina, es hermosa… De lo que hablamos no te puedo contar nada que tú ya no sepas; los problemas sociales de la escuela y la diferencia con mi país y cosas así. –puede que no esté diciendo toda la verdad pero tampoco estoy mintiendo, de hecho no me gusta mentir, solo moldear las verdades para mi beneficio- El libro lo tenía en las estanterías y le dije que era mi favorito, me lo regalo por ser "especial" otra con ese cuento. Luego procedió a colocarme el castigo más genial de la historia de los castigos- no pude evitar una sonrisa- tendré que realizar labor social en la Biblioteca, siempre he querido trabajar en una biblioteca, por muy pequeña que sea…- mi voz sonaba soñadora.

-Pues la biblioteca de la sede es un poco grande, pero casi nadie va allá… así que no creo que tengas mucho trabajo- me miro un poco dudosa.

-¡Mejor! más tiempo para poder leer uno que otro libro- mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

-¡bueno ya que!, supongo que no me vas a contar nada mas ¿cierto?- que puedo decir, no soy muy abierta con las personas. Una risa nerviosa salió de mis labios- vale, no insisto- miro el rejos digital de la pared y me volteo a mirar nuevamente- ¿qué vas a hacer antes de que te tengas que ir?-

-no tengo nada en mente. Supongo que quedarme aquí, ver algo de T.V. hasta que sea la hora de irme- levante lo hombros, la verdad me da igual cualquier cosa.

-¿quiere ir a dar un paseo por el campus?-rayos excepto eso- así te puedo terminar de mostrar los alrededores.- Me sonrió esperanzada. Diablos! Olvide la promesa de Kei ¿Por qué papá tuvo que inculcarme eso de no romper promesas?

-amm… bueno, es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir… tal vez, en otra ocasión- la cara de desilusión me revolvió el estomago. ¡Que me parta un rayo! No puedo hacerle esto.- Hinata…- ahora me va a odiar a mi también- la verdad es que… Dios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?... bueno, a la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Kei…-sus ojos se abrieron y vi rencor, bajo la mirada a su regazo y se puso a juagar con sus dedos.

-ya veo, así que ya no seremos amigas. Entiendo, tu hermana esta primero que una desconocida, no hay problema- ¿es normal que me sienta como la peor escoria del mundo?

-Déjame terminar antes de sacar conjeturas…-

-no te preocupes, enserio. Entiendo eso… yo no… yo mejor me voy- se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada-

-¿Qué?.. No… oye.- me levante apresurada detrás de ella- Mi hermana me hizo prometerle que no me vería con tigo en el campus.-logre alcanzara antes de que abriera la puerta- Nada más. No dijo nada del cuarto…. Además es imposible, yo… simplemente….-solte un suspiro profundo, tengo que hablar con sinceridad- lo lamento… Lo siento mucho. Es que… no olvídalo, no tengo perdón –me siento como un zapato. No, creo que los zapatos tienen más dignidad que yo en este momento.

-no te preocupes, cuando te digo que comprendo cómo te sientes lo digo enserio. Papá puede que sea un buen padre, pero es muy exigente con mis compañeros. No le gusta que este con "gente menor" –eso me suena conocido- así que yo tampoco tengo mucha elección.

-¿enserio? Pero eso es estupid…ohhhww!- ¡alto! Es exactamente como me dijo Kei. –vaya! Mi hermana me dijo algo de "poca gente" también. Entiendo cómo me vez, creo que parezco idiota cumpliendo una promesa de esas.

-No!, de hecho eso habla muy bien de ti, eres una persona de palabra, es genial. Claro que me hubiera encantado tenerte como amiga- me miro tristemente y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿y quien dijo que no podíamos será amigas? – Se detuvo de golpe pero sin voltear- ¿Tanto tu papá, como Kei no nos quieren ver con "la otra" por así decirlo. Eso no implica que no podamos ser amigas. La amistad es mucho más que estar con otra persona las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Es compartir tus momentos malos y buenos por igual. Reírse, jugar. Burlarse cuando el otro se caiga y después de superar tú ataque de risa, si ayudarlo a levantar. Tener claves y contraseñas que solo tú y esa persona entienden. Poder reírse de algo y que la otra persona lo sepa sin necesidad de decírselo. Y sobre todo es saber que cuando tú, en cualquier momento de tu vida, necesites a alguien y por más personas que hayan a tu alrededor no tienes a nadie, siempre…. Pero siempre de los siempre, podrás contar con él o ella.- bueno en mi poca vida, mi compleja definición de la amistad hasta ahora ha sido esa. Sé que hasta ahora estoy creciendo, pero creo que tengo los suficientes amigos (entiéndase por hermanos, primos, y demás familia) con los que contar. Y al parecer, ahora tendré una amiga más.

-¿enserio?- no pude evitar soltar una risitas al escuchar el sonido de llanto. ¡Es tan mona! Creo que me dedicare a esto de los monólogos, se me dan bien.-¿todo eso implica tener amigos?

-¡claro que sí! No soy una experta ni nada por el estilo. Pero aparte de lo poco que he vivido… con mis pocos amigos. He leído los suficientes libros donde hablan de la verdadera amistad. Los amigos son como hermanos de mentiritas.- mi sonrisa creo que alcanzaba a compararse a la del Guasón.

-¿Entonces si seremos amigas?- se volteo y aunque se notaban todavía el rastro de lagrimas y los ojos cristalinos, pude ver una sonrisa. Yo asentí sonriente- ¡GRACIAS!- salió corriendo y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el suelo muertas de la risa por el golpe. A esta niña le encanta tumbarme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faltan 15 minutos para que mi vuelo salga y aun estoy esperando que el autobús que nos llevara al aeropuerto arranque. Los otros ya salieron. Recuerda que les dije que esto era una isla de ricos bien equipados, pues obviamente deben tener una serie de Jets (porque con unos simples aviones normales no se conforman) que nos llevan a las aureolinas asociadas más cercanas de los respectivos países de cada uno.

Aburrida de estar dentro del autobús, salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ya se está poniendo el sol, asique la temperatura comenzó a descender.

Los demás están adentro, hay alrededor de unos 25 niños, casi todos de mi edad y supongo que por sus facciones son de diferentes lugares del mundo. También por eso salí, estoy harta de los murmullos. Desde que me subí al bus comenzaron a verme como si fuera algún bicho raro y a murmurar cosas, que por beneficio de mi paz mental no quiero recodar. Solo confórmense con saber que son peores que las películas de acción que pasan por Fox.

Quisiera estar aun sentada en el sofá, comiendo palomitas y viendo los Simpson al lado de Hinata. Cuando nos recuperamos de la risa luego del golpe que dejo adolorido mi trasero, decidimos que lo mejor sería quedarnos en el cuarto y ver un poco de Tv. Colocamos en un mini horno que Hinata tiene escondido en el cuarto un paquete de palomitas infiltradas que gracias a los años ella ha sabido camuflar, ya que aquí solo se puede comer "cosas saludables y cargadas de proteínas". ¡Y un cuerno! Las palomitas con mantequillosamente saludables.

A la hora de irme, ella me acompaño hasta la parada de buses. Casi llora, pero con unas cuantas bromas logre que se riera otra vez. Al rato vimos que Kei se acercaba así que se despidió rápidamente y quedo de esperarme el próximo viernes aquí mismo.

Kei se me acerco como si nada. Gracias a dios no se dio cuenta, de todas formas ella dijo que no me quería "ver" cerca de Hinata no dijo nada de poder estar con ella sin que se dé cuenta.

Lo primero que hizo cuando estuvo al lado mío, fue casi gritarme y recriminarme el porqué había ofendido a la sr. McConner. Y que la había hecho pasar una gran vergüenza. La verdad me enfureció un poco porque no se detuvo ni siquiera a preguntarme mi versión de los hechos. Así que le conteste lo más secamente posible (lo que más pude, porque a ella no puedo tratarla mal) que en ningún momento la ofendí, sino que simplemente había dicho lo que pensaba. Creo que mi respuesta no le agrado mucho así que simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, no sin antes decirme que no quería volver a saber que cometí algún otro "error". Eso si en verdad me enfureció, las únicas personas que tienen derecho a decirme que hacer son mis papas, pero para evitar más problemas no le contesten nada y deje que se fuera a su lustrosa limusina. A ella la recoge un Jet privado que envía Bernard (uno de los tantos "lujos" que yo decline).

He tenido ese "encuentro" en mi cabeza desde entonces. Me estoy asustando demasiado con respecto a Kei. Ella se está convirtiendo en lo que prometimos que nunca íbamos a ser. Y temo que sea demasiado tarde para intentar arreglarlo.

Cuando ella entro a este lugar hace ya un año, seguía siendo tan tierna y respetuosa como siempre, riéndose hasta por ver a una mosca pasar en frente. Era muy tímida, algo así como Hinata. Tiempo después, la primera diferencia que note fue el hecho de que criticaba a todo el mundo, aunque yo no los conociera sentía pena por ellos algunas veces. Al parecer fue alguna manía que unas "amigas" le pegaron. La segunda cosa que note es que nuestras llamadas pasaron de ser de casi una o dos horas, a media, ni cinco minutos duraban algunas, pero se lo otorgue al hecho de que estaba ocupada o algo por el estilo. Después la mayoría de las veces ocupaba el poco tiempo hablando de "hombres" (en mi dialecto: niños… ¡por Dios! ¡Solo tenemos ocho!). Uno en especial un tipo que la traía loca desde hace como medio año. No recuerdo como se llama ni siquiera, pero sea quien sea ya lo odio por ser un instigador del cambio de mi hermanita, y no me importa que sea inconscientemente.

No me di cuenta a qué horas una niña rubia se paro al lado mío. No me miraba simplemente jugaba con uno de sus pies en el suelo.

-¿aam? ¿Hola?- no sabía si hablarle o qué, pero ella se me hacia conocida.

Unos ojos verde profundo me miraron de repente. Luego de un rato me sonrió: primero con burla y luego se transformo en diversión.

-pensé que me seguirías ignorando por más tiempo- ¿ignorando? ¿yo?

-o que pena es que suelo ser un poco despistada- me rasque la mejilla y saque la lengua con nerviosismo. Ese es uno de mis defectos.

-sí, me di cuenta, al principio pensé que lo hacías de apostas pero veo que no. Después de todo en matemáticas fue igual…- oowww!, ya recuerdo, era la niña que estaba sentada con migo en clases.

Mis ojos se abrieron por un momento- oohh! Je! Lo siento, no me acordaba de ti- mis mejillas se tuvieron que haber sonrojado porque sentía mi cara caliente.

La niña soltó una carcajada pequeña- si que eres diferente- se limpio las lagrimas imaginarias que salieron de sus ojos – mi nombre es Evolet Taylor, de Estados Unidos, 12 años.- ¿doce? ¡ Pero si no es más alta que yo!

-amm… Sakura Haruno… que diga Walton, de Konoha, 8 años…- le largue la mano derecha en forma de saludo, ese presentación fue muy rara.

Ella miro a la mano dudosa y la cogió con la izquierda. Yo alce una ceja.

-¿para qué es la mano?- sonreí divertida.

-veo que aquí tampoco saludan así… es con la derecha…- solté su mano y tome la que si era- es una forma de respeto al saludar… aunque claro, creo que solo en mi país.- conteste, no sé si en todos los lugares era igual.

Evolet comenzó a jugar con las manos, sacudiéndolas de forma horizontal. Yo solo me reí, así que le mostré como se hacía.

Luego de conversar un poco de cosas triviales, cosas como que en su país también saludaban así pero que solo lo hacían los adultos, así que no lo había intentado antes, me pregunto algo que me dejo dubitativa.

-¿enserio tienes solo 8 años?-

-¿acaso me veo de mas?- le pregunte con burla.

Me miro primero con el seño fruncido y luego solo se rio y negó con la cabeza con resignación.

-sabes a lo que me refiero-

Resople.- la verdad no se cual es mi "edad mental", supongo que no sobre pasa de los nueve….- mire el cielo, ya se estaban notando las estrellas- A decir verdad no sé ni porque estoy aquí.- me senté en el suelo y me acomode para ver mejor las hermosas luces. Evolet me imito.

-las personas no están aquí por estar. Debes tener algo especial, aparte de tu ingenioso humor- la mire y me estaba sonriendo. Es una de las pocas personas aparte de Hinata, la directora, Shizune, y los profesores de Artes y Música que me tratan bien y bueno supongo que Kei también.

-no sé, tal vez soy muy graciosa creando frases que me trajeron de payaso para divertir a la gente- me reí de mi propio chiste. Pero Evolet no se rio, al contrario, me miro severa.

-lo digo enserio. Tú no confías en tus propias facultades y dudas de tus conocimientos, no valoras tus logros. Lo puedo ver, pones por delante a los demás, sin pensar.- eso si me hizo reír. Hablo como una pitonisa.

Ella me miraba aun seria, así que decidí hacer lo mismo. Son muy pocas las veces que me pongo seria de verdad.

-Mira, puede que todo lo que digas sea cierto, de hecho concuerdo con algunas cosas. Pero por encima de todo me gusta ser realista. Y al ser realista, soy consciente de que yo no estoy aquí por tener algún "don" o "habilidad", me he criado en un hogar de escasos recurso a comparación de este lugar. Mi familia es humilde pero no por eso deja de ser honrada y emprendedora. Al igual que los demás, mis habilidades son comunes, sin nada "especial" como todos se empeñan en decir. Si tu o alguien más va a mi país, se darán cuenta que las personas son así, como yo. No miento cuando digo que yo no soy "especial" o diferente. Simplemente soy yo.- respire profundo y me acosté completamente mirando el cielo.

-¿entonces por qué crees que estas aquí?- ella seguía sentada, observando las estrellas como yo.

-No lose. Tal vez Bernard me quiera joder la vida, también- maldito desgraciado, sabe que mi punto débil es estar lejos de mi familia.

-¿Bernard?- Evolet me volteo a ver interrogante. Yo seguí viendo las estrellas.

-mi padre biológico- respondí nada más. Sentí su mirada sobre mí un rato.

-entiendo- luego se acomodo en el suelo junto a mí. Se nota que es bastante inteligente.

-son hermosas ¿cierto?-

-hace mucho que no las veía- la mire.

-¿por qué?- ella respiro profundo.

-no sé, tal vez no tenía un motivo para hacerlo. – seguí viendo las estrellas.

-no se necesita un motivo para verlas- sonreí al recordar las horas que paso en mi casa viéndolas, es tan tranquilo y me desconecta del mundo.-como no se necesita un motivo para ver un cuadro. Simplemente aprecias su belleza-

Evolet soltó una risita- ¿sueles ser tan poética siempre?- ¿esta niña se está riendo de mí?, no pude evitar reír también.-tienes barias facetas ¿cierto?... dependiendo de la persona con quien estas. Pero nunca muestras la verdadera- ahora me está mirando, no seria, ni sonriente, simplemente me mira. No respondí ni negué nada, solo le devolví la mirada.- no quieres que te lastimen, ni que lastimen a los tuyos- siguió- así que te conviertes en alguien que aparenta que no le importa nada, y su vida es una diversión… una historia. ¿Te gusta leer cierto?- yo seguí en mi mutismo solo observándola- las personas que les gusta leer suelen utilizar esto como un medio de escape, para sus vidas monótonas y aburridas. Pero en tu caso, es un medio de camuflaje, camuflas tus penas con el dolor de otros, y camuflas tu vida en la vida de otros, para no tener que vivir la tuya. Y confirmar que otros sufren más que tú, y no sentirte tan mal contigo misma… consolarte. - Evolet miro el cielo sin mirarlo.- me gustaría poder conocer tu verdadera personalidad. O por el contrario poder conocer a la persona que va a logar sacarla. Creo que respetaría por siempre a esa persona, por lograr traer un gran ser a este mundo.

…**.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Queda un capitulo para que Sasuke y otros aparezcan.**

**¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, correcciones? **

**Agradezco a **_**Ayame14**_** por su comentario, espero que te haya gustado.**


	8. Cap 7: Nuevamente

**Cap 7: Nuevamente.**

Es jueves, aun estoy en la escuela. Ya me parecen aburridas mis clases comunes de hecho la semana en si me pareció aburrida.

Las respuestas de todas las materias me las sabía antes de que hicieran las preguntas. En ingles me di cuenta que la profesora (que no es mi directora de grupo) no sabe nada del tema, y tiene mala pronunciación. En español, ciencias naturales, matemáticas y sociales (que son las únicas materias que vemos en tercero primaria, aparte de educación física o deportes), nos enseñan cosas tan básicas que es increíble que las personas salgan bien preparadas de la escuela. Por las noches cuando hago las tareas las termino demasiado rápido. De hecho siempre puede terminarlas rápido, solo que me distraía con cualquier cosa.

El martes luego de terminar mis tareas antes de comer, entre al cuarto de mi hermano, para ver que estaba haciendo. Hablamos un rato, pero él me dijo que estaba muy ocupado porque no era capaz de resolver un ejercicio de algebra, cuando lo vi, recordé algunas cosas de la clase de la que me echaron (pd: esa información se la omití sabia mente a mi madre cuando me pregunto cómo me fue, no quería un regaño de proporciones colosales) el caso, es que fui capaz de resolverlo. Obviamente él se sorprendió al igual que yo, porque sabemos el desastre que soy con las materias de números. Le conté que en el "reclusorio", (apodo que él le coloco a la sede), me enseñaron eso y una que otra cosa más, también le conté sobre mi pequeño problema con la profesora McDonal y la parte del castigo, rogándole que no le dijera nada a mamá, él solo se rio y me revolvió los cabellos, porque sabe que lo detesto, (es como acariciar un perro) y me prometió que no iba a decir nada… por algo es mi mejor amigo.

Desde ese día, cada vez que termino mis labores, le ayudo con las de él, me entretengo mas con sus tareas que con las mías. Además descubrí mi amor por la química, también le enseño y explico algunas cosas que él no sabe, al igual que el a mí. Asi aprovecho para pasar más tiempo con él.

Descubrí también, que se muchas cosas, aunque en la sede o la escuela no me las hayan enseñado, supongo que leerme los libros enteros de la biblioteca sobre historia, física cuántica, química orgánica, entre otros, sirven de algo.

Definitivamente ¡Estoy taaan aburrida! Supuestamente estamos en un previo, evaluación, prueba o parcial, como mejor lo conozcan. Es de sociales. Termine a los cinco minutos de haberlo recibido. Pero obviamente no lo he entregado a la profesora, me parece tonto esas personas que se quieren hacer pasar por inteligentes, intentando entregar de primero sus previos aunque tengan todas las respuestas mal. Las mías no es que estén mal, de hecho las he revisado diez veces (excepto las dos que he dejado mal apropósito), pero simplemente al igual que en todas las clases, no quiero sobre salir siendo prepotente.

Tampoco es que me dé pena decir que sé un poco más que mis compañeros (solo un poco, tampoco soy tan inteligente como los de la sede) lo que pasa, es que me parece injusto con ellos. Yo voy a un lugar donde recibo clases súper avanzadas, que se igualan o superan a las que mi hermano, tres años mayor, recibe. Por eso en clase, respondo mal una que otra cosa, y resuelvo algunos talleres mal en ocasiones…. Intento ser normal.

De la escuela nadie sabe que asisto al GIS, ni siquiera Momoko, la bibliotecaria. No quiero que me vean diferente. Además, para justificar el por qué voy a la sede, tendría que decir que mi padre biológico es Bernard, y es lo último que quiero hacer.

-Saku, es hora de irse- una mano en mi hombro me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

Parpadee varias veces y mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba vacío, la única persona aparte de mí es la profe.

Me sonroje furiosamente… upss!. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-has estado mirando por la ventana toda la hora, ¿estás bien?- la maestra me miraba preocupada.

-¿uuh?... quiero decir... sí, claro profe, es que… ya sabe… yo y mi despiste- sonreí y me rasque la mejilla. – Lo siento, no va a volver a ocurrir- tome rápidamente mi bolso y guarde mis útiles como un rayo. Le entregue la prueba - chao profe que tenga buen fin de semana, recuerde que mañana no vengo a clase- Le sonreí y me encamine a la puerta. Ella simplemente se quedo mirando la hoja.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, me llamo.

-Saku, ¿sabes dónde queda Washington?- ¿Qué?

-aamm…claro profe en Estados Unidos… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- a los cinco minutos caí en cuenta, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa…. ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!, esa fue una de las preguntas que respondí mal apropósito…. ¡Mierda!

Ella simplemente sonrió con diversión – no, tranquila, ya te puedes ir-

No espere a que me lo dijera dos veces. Agache mi rostro sonrojado y me di media vuelta, sin despedirme salí del salón. No puedo creer que haya caído tan bobamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iba caminando para mi casa, escuchando música con mis audífonos de mi celular, _Lips of an angel _de_Hinder_ . Me gusta la música en ingles, en especial de rock, todo tipo de rock, mi primo Inabi me guio por ese camino con la música de _Simple plan _ argumentando que debía comenzar con algo suave. Ahora puedo escuchar a Kiss o Lordi y no me afecta, antes me gustan algunas de sus canciones.

En cuanto al celular, que les puedo decir. Es un Alcatel One Touch Idol Ultrarecién sacado del horno. Regalo de mi querido "padre biológico" ya que esa es una de las creaciones de una de sus tantas compañías. Lo recibí el domingo antes de salir del GIS, cuando estaba sentada con Evolet fuera del autobús y un tipo rudo, vestido de negro se acerco a nosotras….

_-señorita Walton, su padre le envía esto- _

_-¿mi padre?- lo mire con rencor- mi padre no pudo haber enviado nada- le conteste mordaz._

_-el Señor Walton- se corrigió. Suspire profundo. Lo tome dudosa, todo lo que venga de Bernard puede ser peligroso. _

_Abrí el paquete y encontré un celular de última generación por dentro. Estaba a punto de devolvérselo al tipo, cuando el aparato comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de "Bernard Walton"… definitivamente a este hombre si le gusta derrochar dinero. Colgué la llamada_

_-dígale que no…- voltee a ver al tipo, pero ya no estaba._

_Mire a Evolet y ella simplemente alzo los hombros. _

_El celular nuevamente sonó, con el mismo número, yo sonreí con burla. Sabía que si lo dejaba iba a seguir insistiendo toda la noche. Así que simplemente lo apague y guarde en mi bolsillo. Tal vez cuando llegue a casa le pueda cambiar la sim card y quedara más nuevo y mejor de lo que esta. _

La verdad no le pude cambiar la sim card. Mamá no me dejo. Y me obligo a hablar con Bernard, argumentando que podía ser urgente. Para saber que lo único que hizo fue armarme la de trolla vía telefónica. Me grito lo que en la vida me había gritado alguna persona. A la media hora de las recriminaciones por mi mal comportamiento en la sede el primer día de clases, yo le colgué. Y le he colgado todas las demás llamadas desde entonces. Solo papá se dio cuenta de los regaños e hizo mala cara, por poco me quita el teléfono y le dice algunas verdades a ese señor, pero no quiero más problemas. Ahora solo se ríe cada vez que llama y yo cuelgo.

Como siempre voy metida en mi mundo de miles de pensamiento. Cuando voy sola tengo que ser más precavida, común mente me atravieso a los autos sin querer, muchas veces han estado a punto de atropellarme o me gano insultos de los conductores, yo solo les muestro mi dedo medio y asunto arreglado. Mamá obviamente no lo sabe, si no me desheredaría y no me dejaría venir sola (porque Jiraiya me lleva) de la escuela a la casa. Antes creo que sería capaz de llamar a Bernard y pedirle que me mande un guarda espaldas personalizado.

No es muy tarde… pues las seis de la tarde no es "muy tarde" para mí. Me quedan dos cuadras para llegar a mi casa. De un momento a otro la música se detiene y comienza a sonar un K-pop… es el tono que le coloque a Hinata.

-¿Qué onda Hinata?-

_-¿ya tienes tu bolso listo para mañana?- _una gota de sudor bajo por mi frente.

-hola a ti también… yo estoy excelente gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú?, me imagino que de maravilla… ahora sí, ¿Qué me querías preguntar?-

_-Sak, hablo enserio... mira que todos no han parado de preguntarme por ti y es agotador, al parecer te has convertido algo así como una celebridad. Además ya te extraño, el cuarto es muy grande._

-ajaaa!, claro, eso de celebridad, ¿lo debo tomar como algo bueno? o ¿me debo asustar?, y yo también a ti, las clases en la escuela se vuelven mortales después de estar un día en ese lugar.-Oí risas detrás del auricular.- ¿con quién estas?

_-oye que haces aquí… no, no puedes… claro que si….yo también… noo ya vete… ok está bien- _ no tengo ni idea de con quien está hablando, solo se escuchan murmullos al otro lado.

-¿ya?-

-_si discúlpame, era mi hermana, estaba en mi cuarto haciéndome la visita, pero no me di cuenta cuando llego, alcanzo a oírte hablar, y le causaste gracia…. Ey te tengo que dejar, al parecer mi primo también viene para acá -_ ¿su primo?- _ y no me preguntes, yo también estoy sorprendida… hablamos al rato, me timbras cuando llegues mañana ¿vale?-_

-sipi- de todas formas me ahorcara si no la llamo, ha estado molestando toda la semana con eso (porque cajos se me ocurrió pasarle mi "nuevo número" a Hinata) – llegare a eso de la una, espero que me recibas con algo de chocolate-

-_¿una? ¿No iras a la escuela?-_

-nop, mamá hablo con la rectora y me dejaron faltar a clases todo los viernes, siempre y cuando me adelante y presente mis trabajos el jueves o lunes. –

_-aahh vale, te espero-_

-claro, saludos a tu hermana y primo que no conozco- las risas se volvieron a escuchar, y un "_lo mismo para ti" _ se escucho al fondo. Yo solo me reí –¡y no olvides mi chocolate!- nuevas risas se escucharon.

-_claro, tu chocolate, y no olvides tu traerme algo a mi también… algo bien Konoha…Konohano!o como se diga. –_

Reí con más fuerza- claro, claro, y a tu hermana también…. Chao hablamos mañana.-

-_hasta mañana- _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-Adiós hija, te cuidas mucho. Saludos a Kei…- mi papá me alzo y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Pá… Es "Chao", sabes que no me gustas que digas "adiós" es como si nunca más nos volviéramos a ver- el soltó unas risitas, estábamos en la parada de buses de la sede. Acabe de llegar y en esta oportunidad me acompaño papá, mamá tenía que trabajar hasta tarde.

-bueno entonces "C-h-a-o", que Dios te bendiga, te estaremos esperando- me dio un beso en el cachete con sonido. Yo me reía como niña pequeña por las cosquillas. Le devolví el beso con sonido igual en su cachete.

-mmm, cuando llegue me tendrás helado de chocolate ¿cierto?- yo hacía pucheros. No tengo la culpa que me encante el chocolate.

-¿mas chocolate?, traes en tu bolso como una tonelada…-yo me hice la desentendida y comencé a silbar- y ni creas que no me di cuenta. Puedes engañar a tu madre, pero a mí no- volví a hacer pucheros. – Te dará un coma diabético un día de estos.- yo solo me reía.

-Naa sabes que el chocolate, son como mis "espinacas de Popeye" – recogí mis brazos y le mostré el musculo de mis bíceps… en proceso de formación. Jiraiya soltó una ronca carcajada.

-Niña!, tu mente va a explotar un día de estos de tanto inventar cosas… bueno es hora de irme… te quiero pequeña- yo me agarre a su cuello como un mico y le di un fuerte abrazo.

-amm, buenas tardes- una vocecilla se escucho detrás mío. Solté a papá y aun en sus brazos mire de quien se trataba. Era Hinata que juagaba con sus dedos, tímida.

Papá me bajo, y me pare en medio.

-papá te presento a mi amiga Hinata, como vez estudia aquí también. Además es mi compañera de cuarto- le sonreí radiante a mi papá. Era la primera vez que le presentaba a un amigo con el que no tenga parentesco sanguíneo.

-ohh vaya, es un gusto pequeña-

-el gusto es mío, señor Haruno- mi papá me miro interrogante, yo solo alce los hombros. Creo que pensó que lo iba a llamar por el apellido de Bernard- Hinata Hyuga, de Japón, 13 años- hizo una reverencia, ¿Qué todos saludan igual? Ahora recuerdo que Hinata y yo no tuvimos una presentación formal.

Papá miraba incrédulo a la niña –es su edad mental- le susurre por lo bajo. Con anterioridad había logrado contarle por encima el funcionamiento de la sede.

-aahh veo. Bueno Hinata, supongo que te puedo encarga a mi hija. Pero ten cuidado que es muy traviesa cuando se lo propone- yo hice un puchero y papá y Hinata rieron.

-ahora se confabulan en mi contra- papá me puso una mano en la cabeza y me dio algunas palmadas

-claro señor Haruno, yo me encargo. Es mi mejor amiga después de todo- eso me hizo sonreír.

-me alegro escuchar eso. Y dime Jiraiya, me hace sentir más joven-

-pero solo en el nombre, porque las canas superan tu edad querido padre.- Hinata se rio.

-bueno… ignorando el anterior comentario de mi amadísima hija- me reí por lo bajo- yo me retiro. Ahora estas en buenas manos así que me voy más tranquilo. Salúdame a tu hermana de mi parte. Te quiero hija… adiós Hinata y gracias por todo- papá dio media vuelta y aprovecho el bus que iba de salida para irse.

-¡ es chaooo!- le grite antes que partiera del todo.

No supe si me alcanzo a escuchar, pero solo levanto el brazo y lo agito en forma de despedida.

-bueno ahora si- sentí una miquita colgada a mi cuello. Un día de estos me van a dejar sin él.

-oye, recuerda que yo también respiro- me queje de forma juguetona. Nos reímos y me soltó.- ahora te muestro mi forma de saludar-

Tome su mano e hice que la chocara con mi mano abierta, luego la cerré como un puño, ella me imito y también los chocamos. Es la forma que saludo con mis primos, decimos que es un saludo con estilo y flow. Es nuestro saludo personal, pero como Hinata es mi amiga, también lo puede hacer.

-¿Qué fue eso?- ella me miraba entre extrañada y divertida.

-eso fue tu integración oficial a la familia Haruno, de ahora en adelante siempre saludaremos así- le sonreí orgullosa. Ella se rio y lo intentamos nuevamente, pero ahora más rápido.- tranquila con el tiempo te acostumbraras. Además es educativo por que agiliza tu motricidad- las dos nos reímos. - ¡ OHH! Por Dios, acabo de sonar como nerd- hice cara de terror. Lo que le causo un ataque de risa descontrolada a Hinata.

Pero la risa no duro tanto como esperaba, sino que cada vez fue disminuyendo hasta volverse un rostro con un poco de preocupación.

-bueno creo que eso también servirá como contraseña- ¿ahh? ¿De qué habla?

-¿contraseña? ¿Para qué?-

-bueno… recuerdas que dijiste que los amigos tenían contraseñas- yo asentí- pues esta podría ser nuestra contraseña para saber que estamos hablando con la otra- ¿Cómo? Esto me suena mal.

-¡alto! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la vista, luego comenzó a murmurar cosas intangibles.

-Oye, sé que estoy joven, pero no tengo oído bionico-

-….que…as… dad... te confundí… con otra persona- se puso aun mas roja, pero por lo menos le entendí esta vez un poco más.

-por otra persona, ¿te refieres a Kei?- asintió, con la cabeza todavía abajo.- entiendo-

La verdad no se me hace raro. En casa solía pasar lo mismo, y en mi barrio todavía más. Los niños de mi cuadra, solían confundir a Kei conmigo, ya que ellos no saben que tengo una hermana gemela. Lo que en verdad me preocupa es que Kei y Hinata tuvieran un mal encuentro.

-¿y qué paso?

-amm pues al comienzo me trato bien, y no negó que no eras tú… pero después… bueno eso no importa ya. Ahora lo importante es que ya sé como reconocerte- me sonrió pero me di cuenta que ocultaba algo, aunque no insistí mas con el tema.

-pues si quieres también puede utilizar algunos métodos que mi hermano creo. ¿Si vez este collar?- le mostré un collar de plata en forma de corazón, que siempre utilizo. La verdad nunca me lo quito, ni siquiera para bañarme o dormir. Era de mi mamá, se lo regalo papá cuando eran novios- pues, cada vez que veas el collar sabrás que soy yo. Además podrás darte cuenta por la forma de vestir. Kei utiliza esa ropa de marca, de satén y buena costura que utilizan todos ustedes, entre ellos faldas y vestidos. Mientras que a mí no ve vas a ver sin mis amados jeans, pantalones largos y zapatos deportivos, sin faldas y vestidos, además todo de negro, blanco, azul o gris y si llegas a ver algo de color rosa dentro de mis pertenencias…. Pégame un tiro.

Creo que con eso Hinata se sintió más tranquila, estoy segura que el inconveniente no va a volver a ocurrir o eso espero.

Seguimos hablando, de todo un poco. Le entregue una pulsera artesanal (ella dijo "algo bien Konohano") tejida a mano, de colores pasteles y negro. A su hermana le traje un paquete inmenso de caramelos de gomitas, espero el gusten. Y a su primo, bueno no supe que traerle así que tendrá que conformarse con un simple llavero artesanal (muy genial, es una llave de puerta labrada en el borde con figuras representativas de Japón, la mande a hacer a un artesano muy amable de la plaza). Entre otras cosas que les traje a las pocas personas con las que trate el domingo pasado.

Hinata me entrego la barra de chocolate más grande y rica que he probado en mi vida, y créanme cuando les digo que he probado mucho chocolate y en diferentes presentaciones. Al parecer su primo alcanzo a ir a su país por unos días, y se la encargo. Creo que tengo más motivos para visitar Japón, ya no solamente es por conocer el lugar donde nació el anime.

Seguimos hablando un rato más, y comiendo chocolate hasta que a lo lejos se escucho como alguien llamaba insistentemente a Hinata.

-Hina-chan!, Hina-chan!- debe ser japonés también, porque utiliza el prefijo en los nombres.

Eran dos niños, unos años mayor que nosotras. Uno era rubio de ojos azules, con sonrisa de bobo, él era el que gritaba. Y un peli negro de ojos igualmente negros, que fulminaba con la miraba al rubio que lo jalaba del brazo. Definitivamente que pareja tan dispareja.

…**.**

**Por falta de tiempo, no podre subir capítulos tan seguido. Lo siento. Además aunque me alegra ver que más personas están leyendo el fic, tengo la duda de si lo que estoy escribiendo es agradable para los demás o no, pero no por eso dejare de subir capítulos :D. **

**Quiero hacer un pequeño "auto spoiler" por así decirlo:**

**El fic, no se basa solamente en lo que ocurrirá en el Gis, esto será como "solo el comienzo" o la historia contada desde sus orígenes. De hecho ellos dejaran de ser niños cuando la historia tome su rombo verdadero, y también llegara un punto donde no sea tan graciosa y divertida como lo parece. **

**Esto lo digo para que no se desenganchen con la historia. Sé que puede parecer tediosa pero quiero que entiendan como ocurrieron las cosas desde el comienzo. **

**Si tiene algo que opinar o alguna duda o recomendación en cuanto al fic, no dude en dejar un REVIEW, tranquilas que yo no muerdo…. Tampoco es que pueda. XD**

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas correcciones? **

**Agradecimientos: A **_**"nancyclaudinec" **_** por su comentario, me alegra que te gustara y que te hiciera reír, creo que es uno de mis objetivos principales. Gracias por hacérmelo saber :D **

**También a los que le dieron en favoritos, me animan a seguir.**


	9. Cap 8: Grandísimo hijo de

**Cap 8: Grandísimo hijo de P…***

-Hina-chan qué bueno que te veo- el rubio bobo se rascaba la cabeza mientras ampliaba su sonrisa _¿acaso eso es posible? -_¿Cómo has estado Hina-chan?

Hinata se puso colorada, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Al parecer el tipo le llama la atención. Como no contestaba le di un pequeño golpe en la espalada logrando que se inclinada hacia adelante un poco. Y recibí un codazo fuerte en mi estomago como "agradecimiento" _les dije que pega muy duro para ser tan pequeña._

-¿Ee...H-hola Naruto-kun, estoy bien g-gracias, y t-tu?- creo que su sonrojo a superado al escala cromática. Solté una risita disimulada mesclada con quejidos de dolor por el golpe.

-Yo muy bien! ¡Como siempre!- hice una mueca de fastidio, es demasiado escandaloso para mi gusto. Pero puedo jurar que el rubio ese, también tenía las mejillas rojas. Esto huele a amorío, hice mi cara traviesa mientras le daba unas palmaditas disimuladas a Hinata en la espalda, y nuevamente gane un codazo. _¡Joder! La diversión duele._

Creo que mi otro quejido ahora si llamo la atención del rubio porque me volteo a mirar sorprendido.

-¡OH! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿No te había visto?- una gota de sudor bajo por mi frente. _¿Acaso es tonto? Pues sería el primero que conozco en este lugar. _Mire incrédula a Hinata ella solo me devolvió una risa nerviosa.

-Ella es Sak, mi mejor amiga- la sonrisa de Hinata se volvió más genuina y el rubio se sonrojo más fuerte.

-¡OH! Enserio, que genial ¿y qué estás haciendo aquí? – mi mano se estrello en mi frente. Si fuera un anime ya estaría en el suelo. _No es tonto, es idiota. _

-¡OHH!, solo estoy aquí para bucear por los alrededores- mi voz no pudo sonar más sarcástica. Solo me falto un cartel en neón que lo dijera. Hinata nuevamente me codeo _¡Jesús, me va a salir un morado!_ Me miraba de mala manera, yo solo alce los hombros.

-¡Enserio! ¡Yo también quiero¡ no sabía que eso se podía hacer- _no puede ser cierto. _Mire con incredulidad a Hinata y cara de "no me jodas, no puede ser tan estúpido" ahora la que levanto los hombros fue ella. _Que tipo tan idiota._

Y como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos el otro chico hablo.

-¡Idiota!- el pelinegro, vio con pena ajena a Naruto. Yo lo mire con lastima _pobre lo que se tiene que aguantar._

-¡OYE! ¿Por qué me llamas idiota?, estúpido- no puede evitar reírme, la visión de dos tíos mirándose retadoramente es graciosa. Rápidamente para evitar problemas Hinata intervino,_ ashh daño la diversión_.

-Naruto-kun, Sak también asiste a la sede, es mi compañera de cuarto.-

El rubio me miro y creo que iba a hablar, pero fue como si recordara algo porque sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Tú no eres la niña que persigue siempre a Sasuke?- _¿Sasuke, quien es ese? _

Lo mire interrogante, no sé de que está hablando, _yo nunca he perseguido nadie, a menos que esté jugando_.

-Sasuke es él- Hinata me señalo al peli negro riéndose de mi cara de desconcierto, así que el chico tiene nombre.- 

Lo mire de reojo y luego voltee a ver al rubio –Claro que no torpe. Lo último que haría en mi vida seria estar detrás de un niñito.- vi como el tal Sasuke frunció el seño

-Oye!, no me digas torpe- lo ignore olímpicamente

- Además estoy muy pequeña para estar pensando niños, apenas tengo ocho y medio- y por ultimo le saque la lengua.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, no sé si fue por lo que dije o por mi lengua.

-¿ocho y medio?- el rarito peli negro me pregunto, ya no fruncía el seño pero me miraba fijamente _es inquietante_.

-¿Qué acaso me veo tan vieja para que me crean de mas?- bufe por lo bajo y voltee a mirar a otro lado, mi mejillas estaban caliente y no sé ni porque,_ ese niño es intimidante_.

-Sak se refiere a su edad física, aun no sabemos qué edad mental tiene- Hinata respondió por mí. Y mis mejillas se sonrojaron más.

-puff!, como si eso me ayudara a ser mas alta- mire de reojo a los tíos de enfrente, el rubio me miraba con cara interrogante y puede jurar que vi una sonrisa en la de otro chico.

Hinata me palmeo la espalda divertida, _yo no encuentro la gracia _

-Uh bueno, pero te pareces bastante a la chiquilla esa… ¿cierto Teme?- dijo codeo al pelinegro.

-Hmm- _vaya eso si es una respuesta_. Además no despega sus ojos de mi, si sigue así lo voy a golpear.

-lo que pasa es que Sak….- voltee a ver a Hinata para saber porque dejo la frase incompleta. Estaba mirando algo detrás de mí, y tenía cara de espanto. _¿Qué carajos?_ Mire a los dos chicos y ellos también miraban detrás de mí, el rubio asustado y el otro chico mortalmente serio. Di lentamente a la vuelta. Y me arrepentí de inmediato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no puede sonar más déspota en esa oración porque mi cuerpo no puede guardar más resentimiento, además fulminaba con odio puro en la mirada al hombre que tenía en frente.

-Veo que has hecho buenas migas*, por lo menos eres buena en algo aparte de joder- el tipo ese me miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica, devolviendo el odio que yo le profesaba. _Ni el_ _Alexander Amosu* que tiene puesto tapa lo podrido que esta por dentro._

Agache el rostro y me reí suavemente, luego lo mire a los ojos.- créeme, la parte de joder es hereditaria, o sino ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí, ¿cierto Bernard? – mi voz perdió toda el calor de minutos atrás y solo el desprecio y la burla se oían. Hinata se tenso a mi lado y soltó una exclamación de asombro, creo que está asustada de mí, pero no puedo permitir que este tipo me pisotee.

-Más respeto niña, recuerda que soy tu padre- todo el rastro de burla se fue de su rostro y una fría mirada me atravesó. La tensión se podía contar con una hoja en estos momentos.

Solté una risotada baja, _no puede ser más descarado_ –Acabas de hacer mi día Bernard, no esperaba reírme tanto hoy, pero ¡vaya! Sabía que tenias sentido del humor en alguna parte de ese cascaron que tienes por cuerpo.- creo que oí una risita provenir de atrás de mi, creo que era del chico pelinegro.

Bernard estaba a punto de matarme, yo se que los instintos asesinos van ligados a la sangre. Pero antes de que dijera algo Kei llego y también me fulmino con la mirada _¿a esta que le pasa?_

-Sakura, no sea grosera con padre, deja de comportarte como una cualquiera- _¿Qué?_ Di un paso a tras, casi choco con Sasuke pero no me importo, la sorpresa y un poco de dolor se filtro en mi rostro. Kei endureció aun más su mirada.

-¿Hay dos?- el murmullo de Naruto fue bajo pero lo distinguí entre el silbido de mis oídos.

Hinata se tenso, y la mire de reojo. Tenía el seño fuertemente fruncido hacia mi hermana.

-¿Kei? – se que soné como una tonta, pero mi cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que ocurría. _¿Kei, que te han hecho? _

La sonrisa burlona regreso al rostro de Bernard.- Ahora si nos entendemos ¿no?- miro de reojo a Kei y luego a mi – la próxima vez que me cuelgues el teléfono durante todo una semana, no volveré a venir a advertirte.- la ira regreso como una oleada a mi cuerpo, recuperándome momentáneamente. _¿Me está amenazando? _

-Debes tener suficientes huevos para si quiera hacer el intento de amenazarme- hice una pausa dramática, y solté una risitas diabólicas – ohh!, cierto que no tienes… upss*- me puse la mano en la boca de forma inocente. Nuevamente oí una risita proveniente de detrás de mí, y la cara de sorpresa de Hinata y Keiko era para fotografía. Mi risa burlona se agrando.

-Eres una…- Bernard se inclino con intención de agredirme. Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya tenía mi cara volteada con una cachetada lo que me hizo retroceder mas, sentí como una mano tomaba mi hombro y lo apretaba delicadamente. Tome el lugar afectado, con mi mano derecha y voltee a ver a quien me había golpeado, y ahí estaba Keiko con la mano en alto y un rostro de suficiencia, _no puedo creer que Kei me golpeara. Lo esperaba de todo el mundo menos de ella. _

-No lo vuelvo a repetir Sakura.- me miro de forma retadora, _no conozco a la persona que tengo frente a mí. _ Yo solo miraba a los ojos a esa desconocida, ajena a los gritos de Hinata intentando de golpear a Kei y a Naruto teniéndola de la cintura para que no cometiera una locura. –Veo que la gatita saco las uñas- mi hermana miro con burla a Hinata, lo cual corto el shock en el que me encontraba- y tu no vuelvas a ofender a papá- ahora me miraba a mí de forma retadora.

-¡QUE EL NO ES MI PUTO PADRE!- todo el rencor y odio lo descargue en esa oración, pero no dirigida a Kei, sino a Bernard _a pesar de todo no soy capaz de gritarle. Nunca lo he hecho y espero nunca hacerlo. _

-¿Entonces quien?, el muerto de hambre con el que estabas hace unos momentos. No me hagas reír- Bernard destilaba burla y odio hacia mi padre- oh!, me acabas de dar una idea. Para que veas que sí tengo los "huevos", como dices tú… si no quieres que el vagabundo ese termine en la calle, vas a dejar de comportarte como una idiota y hacer lo que te digo. Recuerda que si estás aquí, es porque yo así lo quiero, ya que tu idiotez no es digna de estar en este lugar.- escupió cada palabra. No puedo negar que eso no me afecto. Yo sé que no pertenezco aquí, pero que este tipo me lo diga y se burle de mí, hiere mi orgullo.

-Si soy tan idiota como dices, porque sigues pagando todo ese dinero por mí. Yo solo quise venir aquí por mi hermana. Pero veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo- mire a Kei dolida, y creo que distinguí un poco de arrepentimiento en su mirada _todavía hay esperanzas._ Mi ojos se abrieron por un momento, pero aparte esos pensamientos para analizarlos después.- Te ahorrare el sufrimiento de tener que lidiar con migo, no volveré a este lugar, así no nos tenemos que preocupar por joderle la vida al otro, Bernard- lo mire con rencor, pero mi voz sonaba resignada, _ya estoy cansada de todo esto, de ver como destruyes a mi hermana sin poder hacer nada al respecto. _Un apretón en mi hombro me llamo la atención (me había olvidado de los otros) Hinata me miraba con tristeza. _Yo también la extrañare. _

-Oh!, no querida- la sonrisa burlona se le extendió por el rostro- Te quiero aquí todo los fines de semana, ya que no puede lograra que tu madre te pusiera todos el meses, por culpa del imbécil de Jiraiya- fruncí el seño ante el apelativo que utilizo con mi padre, _como se atreve_- así que, vendrás sin replicas. Es la única forma de tenerte vigilada- nuevamente me fulmino con la mirada- además, conozco tus debilidades… y que mejor forma de saldar ciertas cuentas- me tense ante lo que dijo _¡lo sabia! se está vengando de mí, es un completo hijo de p…. _apreté mi puño libre con rabia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- todos nos volteamos a ver a la persona que hablo.

Elegante e inmaculada la Sta. Tsunade estaba a un costado de nosotros. Su mirada recorrió a cada uno de los presentes, desde los dos guardaespaldas que estaban unos metros atrás de Bernard y Kei, hasta los pobres jóvenes que se vieron involucrados en todo este circo, y sabiamente se han mantenido callados. En cuanto a los jóvenes la miraban sorprendidos, Kei, Hinata, Naruto, no supe Sasuke porque le estaba dando la espalda, pero sentí como su mano se tenso en mi hombro.

Cuando su mirada se poso en mi, en especial en la mano que tenia sobre mi mejilla, su mirada se oscureció. Rápidamente la baje intentando disimular lo ocurrido. Miro con ira contenida a Bernard y se acerco lentamente, junto a mis compañeros y yo. La llegada de la directora me trajo a la realidad, y me di cuenta del lugar donde estábamos, todavía en la parada de buces. Varias personas a lo lejos han estado pendientes y cuchichean de nuestra "amena" conversación _¿Qué? El sarcasmo es bueno en cualquier momento._ Algunos padres nos ven con molestia, en cuanto a los jóvenes, bueno eso si me sorprendió, algunos me brindaron sonrisas de apoyo mientras que otros me miraban asombrados. 

-Le recuerdo Señor Walton, que los padres no tienen permitidos tiempo de visita fuera de los horarios establecidos- su voz era firme y autoritaria, sin dejarse intimidar por la fría mirada de Bernard.

-Y le recuerdo _Directora, _ que yo soy uno de sus mayores contribuyentes económicos, así que si me permite…- Bernard miraba déspota a la St. Tsunade además que resalto "directora" con burla. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Pues no le permito, señor Walton, porque como usted acaba de decir ¡yo soy la directora! Así que retírese de mis instalaciones.- vaya! Eso si me sorprendió. _Alguien acaba de echar a Bernard… Amo a la señorita Tsunade. _Una sonrisa de "gato rison" se extendió por mi rostro. Pude apreciar como las facciones de Bernard se transformaban de sorpresa a ira pura en un nano segundo. Me miro de mala manera y su seño se frunció más cuando vio mi sonrisa. _¡Toma tuuu! _

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba dio media vuelta, a los dos pasos se detuvo y volteo nuevamente. Me miro con furia – Esto no se va a quedar así!- _ NO MAS AMENASAS! _rápidamente mi dedo medio salió a relucir y le saque la lengua. Y su furia aumento. _¡JA! Strike one. Y Sakura tiene la pelota!*_

-Y usted señorita Walton- Mire a la Directora, pero no se dirigía a mí, sino a Kei – tengo entendido que sus notas están decreciendo. Deberían estar estudiando en vez de andar agrediendo a sus compañeros- mis ojos al igual que los de Keiko se abrieron con sorpresa. _Diablos!, esto suena a problemas. _

Kei abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir.

-Retírese a su dormitorio, luego hablaremos en mi oficina- la Directora le brindo una dura mirada. _Ayy no!, la van a castigar._ Kei miro hacia mí, y fulmino la mano que Sasuke tenía en mi hombro, así que me moví suavemente haciendo que la retirara. Satisfecha dio media vuelta y se fue. _Ya tengo suficiente con todo este alboroto como para que también este celosa de mí. _

Inhale profundo, y mire con culpa a la Directora. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya la tenía frente a mí.

-Estas bien cariño?- me tomo el rostro con delicadeza inclinándolo para poder ver mejor la zona afectada, que supongo debería estar roja, (para variar mi piel es ultra sensible, con el toque de una pluma ya me sale un moretón)

Retire mi rostro de sus manos despacio para no ofenderla – Si señorita Tsunade. Nada que un poco de hielo no resuelva- le di una sonrisa, pero el cansancio que sentía me estaba ganando. ¿_Puede una niña de ocho años y medio sufrir de estrés_? –En cuanto a Bernard…- no puede aguantar y solté una carcajada, la Sta. Tsunade se relajo y sonrió – eso fue fantástico…-(risa)-… diablos porque no tenía una cámara, esa cara fue épica… -(mas risa) oí como Hinata y Naruto también se reían a mi lado- definitivamente no me equivoque cuando dije que usted es genial.- La Directora me brindo una sonrisa. Ya superado mi ataque, me revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa, y aunque no me guste debo admitir que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la gran ayuda que la Sta. Tsunade me brindo.

-Bueno señorita, fue divertido y todo pero debes tener cuidado. Para bien o para mal él es tu padre biológico, y es muy poderoso, no debes tomar a la ligera sus amenazas- ahora esta mortalmente seria, _ay no, me está regañando_- creo que fue una mala idea reportarle lo de la semana pasada.- suspiro culpable y volvió a mirar mi mejilla roja.

-No se preocupe, señorita Tsunade, recuerde que yo le pedí que lo hiciera. Además llevo barios años lidiando con ese hombre. Bernard Walton, como cualquiera de nosotros tiene un punto débil…-la directora alzo un bien arreglada ceja- créame que si no fuera así, ninguno de nosotros estaría en esta situación- mire con disculpa a mis compañeros y a la directora.

Me moví a un lado de Hinata para crear una especia de círculo entre nosotros, y poder ver el rostro de todos. Hinata me abrazo un momento y luego me sonrió.

-No te preocupes Sak, sabes que puedes contar con migo, siempre. Es una de las leyes de los mejores amigos- me saco la lengua y no puede evitar reír.

-Claro!, con nosotros también, ¿cierto Teme? – le palmeo la espalda a Sasuke, el cual solo lo fulmino con la mirada, yo solo me reía junto a Hinata- además la próxima vez que ese _Esnob*_ se aparezca, ¡le patearemos el trasero!- alzo el puño apoyando su punto. Mi risa aumento, no solo por lo de trasero, sino como llamo a Bernard _me gusta ese apodo._ El peli negro a presar de la molestia de los gritos del rubio, me dio una sonrisa torcida, mis mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente. _Gracias a Dios de por sí ya tengo una rojas, así no se nota mucho. _La mirada de ese chico es… intensa.

La suave risa de la Directora me llamo la atención. Nos miraba con cariño a todos, voltee a mirar a mis compañeros y todos estaban sonrojados, unos más que otros claro. Ahora recuerdo que Hinata me conto lo que todos piensan de la Directora. Creo que es hora de cambiar eso.

-Sta. Tsunade, le presento a mi mejor amiga Hinata. Ella la quería conocer desde hace tiempo- Hinata se sorprendió ante la mención de su nombre, y se sonrojo furiosamente comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. Mi sonrisa se amplio.

-¿Hinata Hyuga, si no me equivoco?- la Directora le sonrió y Hinata le devolvió al sonrisa tímida.

-Sí, señorita Directora- se inclino hacia adelante, _así como los japoneses saludan_.

-Y ustedes jovencitos supongo que son Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha- los miro inquisidora, los dos se sorprendieron momentáneamente.

-¡si ese soy yo! Naruto Namikaze, de los Namikaze de Inglaterra- el rubio torpe perdió toda la timidez y volvió a ser escandaloso _lo prefería tímido, era más calladito._ En cuanto al otro, simplemente asintió, _que diferencia._

-Tienes buenos amigos querida- la directora me sonrió. _¿Qué?_

-oh!, nonono… yo los acabo de conocer…- batí mis manos de forma nerviosa y mi sonrojo reapareció.

-Hmm… Directora, con el debido respeto, porque esta acá- ohh, que le pasa al tío peli negro, porque hace esa pregunta tan directa, acaso no tiene pelos en la lengua*. Además que cambio tan repentino de tema.

La Sta. Tsunade miro de forma divertida a Sasuke, y luego me miro y guiño un ojo. _¿AAH? ¿Qué carajos fue eso?_

-Entiendo que los chismes les han hecho ver a ustedes una visión mía equivoca. Pero a pesar de lo que dicen, me preocupo por mis estudiantes- su suave sonrisa no se perdía- además el fin de semana pasado fue muy interesante. Supuse que este también lo sería… y no me equivoque- ahora me miraba a mí con la sonrisa aun más grande. Hinata se rio y Sasuke también sonrió mirándome a mí. El único que estaba igual de perdido que yo era Naruto.

_Si, definitivamente este fin de semana será muy interesante. _

_*hacer buenas migas: es un modismo, que se refiere a que ha hecho buenos compañeros o conocidos._

_*__ Alexander Amosu: es el segundo traje más caro del mundo. El extravagante traje del diseñador Alexander Amosu usa la misma tela, la Vanquish II, que usa el traje obra maestra de Brioni. Lo que diferencia el traje de Amosu son 9 botones de diamantes montados sobre oro de 18 quilates. El traje, el cual tomó 80 horas en fabricarse, también tiene 5,000 puntadas en hilo de platino y oro._

_*es esta parte. Saukra se refiere al cáncer de próstata de Bernard tuvo, en el cual tuvieron que amputarle sus testículos. _

_*__ Strike one. Y John tiene la pelota: aparte de ser un modismo en el beisbol. También es una frase de la película "el juego perfecto"_

…

**Bueno que pena la demora. La universidad comenzó así que, menos tiempo, más deberes. Y mi archivo se borro completamente, así que tendré que realizar los capítulos que ya tenía otra vez. Dios!**

**Realice unos cambios en cuanto al texto, me dijeron que no entendían algunas referencias, así que hay explique las más importantes. También los pensamientos de Sakura los coloque en **_**cursiva**_**, dado que se entiende mejor ¿a que si? **

**Muchos dicen por ahí que, un riview hace feliz a un escritor…. Y es muy cierto. :D**

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, correcciones?**

**Agradecimientos a: **_**Sakura Sayouri gracias por seguir mi historia, es motivador, espero que te guste el cap.**_

_**También a las muchas personas que agregaron el fic a favoritos y se suscribieron. Ayudan a dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. **_


End file.
